LURK
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Suite alternative à ma fiction Mini Mister Master à partir du chapitre 4 The Sea Devils . Rapide résumé si vous ne l'avez pas lu. Après avoir été sauvé de la mort par le Docteur à la fin de l'épisode Planet of Fire, le Maître se retrouve à une taille de 40 cm. Il est enfermé dans une cage afin de l'empêcher de nuire. Master!Ainley, 5ème Docteur, Tegan. Une histoire plus sombre.
1. Chapitre 1 Gallifrey

« IMBÉCILE ! IMBÉCILE ! IMBÉCILE ! »

Malgré la faiblesse de sa voix, le Maître a crié si fort que Tegan l'a entendu de sa chambre. Elle surgit dans la salle de contrôle juste à temps pour le voir s'enfermer dans la partie "intime" de la cage en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Le Docteur est près de la console et a l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de faire une grosse bêtise.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demande Tegan

- Je crois que j'ai fait une énorme bourde, répond le Docteur. Mais comment aurais-je pu savoir ? Je ne me tiens pas au courant de ce qui se passe sur Gallifrey. De toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Tegan remarque que le TARDIS fonctionne sans qu'il y touche.

« Où allons-nous ?

- Sur Gallifrey. Et ce n'est pas moi qui dirige, ce sont les Time Lords.

- Quelle bourde avez-vous faite ? »

Gêné, il s'assoit sur un des sièges, et explique :

« Je voulais trouver un moyen pour lui rendre sa taille. Je me suis souvenu d'un camarade de l'académie qui est spécialisé dans la biologie et qui aurait pu nous aider pour ça. Je l'ai contacté et j'ai laissé échapper l'information sur la personne qui aurait besoin de ses services. Il fait partie du Haut Conseil maintenant et je ne le savais pas non plus. Ensuite, il m'a appris que le Maître avait été condamné à mort sur Gallifrey et qu'on le recherchait. »

Il fait un geste vers la colonne centrale de la console qui monte et descend.

« Ils ont pris la main sur le TARDIS. Ils nous ramènent sur Gallifrey pour le récupérer », finit-il, en montrant la cage.

Tegan pâlit.

« Pour… l'exécuter ? »

- Certainement. Quoi d'autre ? Et les exécutions sur Gallifrey n'ont rien de doux. »

Il explique comment ça se passe et Tegan pâlit encore plus.

« Oh, mon Dieu, on ne peut pas les laisser faire ça ! »

Le Docteur va pour répondre quand le TARDIS se matérialise. Les portes s'ouvrent immédiatement et une dizaine de gardes, habillés de rouge et blanc, envahissent la salle de commande. Ils se déploient autour d'eux et laissent passer un homme solennel vêtu d'une grande robe colorée, la tête couverte d'une calotte et entourée d'un col impressionnant.

« Monsieur le Président du Tribunal, dit le Docteur, quel honneur ! »

Sa voix est légèrement ironique, mais l'homme ne semble pas y prêter attention. Il demande abruptement :

« Bonjour Docteur. Où est-il ? »

Instinctivement, le Docteur se déplace légèrement pour masquer la cage, ce qui attire l'attention sur celle-ci. Le regard du Président se fixe sur l'objet.

« Bien vu, dit-il, pour le garder enfermé et à portée d'yeux. »

Il avance vers elle, en faisant signe à un des gardes qui le suit. Tegan se plante entre la cage et les deux hommes.

« Laissez-nous passer, mademoiselle. Vous ne pouvez entraver la marche de la justice ! »

La disproportion des forces est tout à fait évidente. Mais elle ne se pousse pas.

« Je m'en occupe » répond-elle.

Elle enlève un des panneaux de bois, celui du toit de la cage. Le Maître est assis dans la salle de bain, entre la baignoire et le mur. Il cache son visage dans ses bras repliés.

« Venez », dit-elle avec douceur.

Il se laisse soulever, attrape le tissu de sa chemise et se serre contre elle. Elle le sent trembler.

Le garde tend vers elle un cylindre transparent percé de trous, dont il ôte le couvercle. Elle doit le mettre dedans. Mais elle recule d'un pas.

« Si on apporte de nouveaux témoignages, est-ce que le procès peut être rouvert ? demande-t-elle.

- Hé bien, je suppose… » Le Président du Tribunal a l'air embarrassé. « Quels témoignages ?

- Le mien, celui du Docteur, le sien, ajoute-t-elle.

- Il est vrai qu'on entend toujours l'accusé dans un procès, mais il n'était pas là, donc… »

À son attitude, elle a deviné quelqu'un de procédurier, qui veut que les choses soient toujours faites dans les règles. Elle fonce dans cette brèche.

« Exactement, il n'a pas été entendu. Le témoignage du Docteur est important, le mien aussi.

- Hum ! »

Le Président se gratte le menton d'un air perplexe.

« Je vais voir avec la Présidente du Haut Conseil. Et maintenant, je vous en prie, laissez-le-nous. »

Tegan abandonne. Elle a fait de son mieux. Elle préfère qu'on n'essaye pas de le lui arracher de force, ce serait pire. Il a l'air de l'avoir compris aussi, car il se laisse déposer dans le cylindre sans résister. Tandis que tout le monde quitte la pièce, elle aperçoit son regard désespéré à travers la matière transparente..


	2. Chapitre 2 Procès

La salle ovale sert à la fois de tribunal et de salle d'exécution. Derrière les membres de la cour, sur une estrade, se dresse la machine qui sert à disperser le condamné dans le temps et l'espace. À demi cachée par un lourd rideau, elle semble couverte d'une fine poussière. Le Docteur explique à Tegan que nul n'a été condamné à mort sur Gallifrey depuis des siècles.

La salle se remplit peu à peu et les membres de la cour viennent prendre place sur leurs sièges imposants. À droite, un autre siège où l'accusé viendra s'assoir entouré de gardes. À gauche, une petite estrade ronde pour les témoins.

Depuis qu'elle a demandé à témoigner, Tegan ne cesse de s'interroger sur ce qu'elle va dire. Et elle s'est vite rendu compte que tout ce qu'elle aura à raconter ne pourra qu'aggraver le verdict. Rien de ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'il a été sauvé du gaz numismaton n'est positif pour le Maître. Il n'a fait preuve ni de gentillesse, ni de repentir et n'a eu de cesse de leur apporter des ennuis. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à sa pauvre tante Vanessa, qu'il a tuée sans aucune raison [*]. Une mort complètement inutile étant donné qu'elle n'était pas une menace et que sa mort ne lui apportait rien.

[*épisode Logopolis]

Le témoignage du Docteur est plus accablant encore. Tout ce qu'il a à raconter, ce sont des siècles de lutte contre cet homme qui veut le tuer depuis toujours. Et tout le mal qu'il a fait, son manque de scrupules et de respect pour ses victimes. Il tue comme on écrase un insecte, simplement parce que la personne est là au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit. La condamnation paraît complètement justifiée.

La seule chose favorable à dire sur lui s'est passée dans les derniers jours. Par compassion, pour lui éviter l'ennui, Tegan s'est forcée à discuter avec lui. Ils avaient peu de sujets de conversation communs. Le seul qu'ils aient trouvé, ce sont les mathématiques. Il en est féru, elle aime bien ça aussi. Mais son niveau est bien inférieur à celui du Maître. Alors il lui a fait des sortes de cours. Se mettant à sa portée, qui doit être pour lui comme celle d'un enfant de maternelle, il lui a appris énormément de choses. Il s'est montré étonnamment pédagogue. C'est un peu maigre comme témoignage positif, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle a.

On fait entrer l'accusé. On lui a redonné sa taille, il fait à nouveau un mètre soixante-quinze. Il est lourdement enchaîné et le Docteur murmure à l'oreille de Tegan : « ils ont toujours peur de lui, je vois. » Un large collier de fer encercle son cou. Ses poignets et ses chevilles sont serrés par d'épais bracelets. Des chaines relient le collier aux poignets et les poignets aux chevilles. En outre, deux gardes pointent leurs armes vers sa tête.

Il est pâle, mais regarde tout le monde d'un air de défi.

« Mademoiselle Jovanka » Le Président du Tribunal invite Tegan à parler, en faisant un geste vers l'estrade des témoins.

Elle n'est pas intimidée par tout ce monde qu'elle ne connaît pas, encore moins par les messieurs et dames importants qui trônent sur l'estrade. Celui qui l'intimide le plus, c'est le Maître, parce qu'elle sait que tout ce qu'elle va dire est accablant pour lui. Mais elle a demandé à parler, alors elle parle.

Puis le Docteur témoigne à son tour. Tegan apprend des choses qui la font frémir. Les méfaits du Maître sont nombreux et souvent abominables. Elle sent peu à peu sa compassion envers l'accusé, s'effacer devant une certaine répugnance. Elle savait qu'il avait fait beaucoup de mal, mais ne connaissait pas les détails. _Finalement,_ songe-t-elle, _ne vaudrait-il pas mieux l'abandonner à son sort ?_ Même si la façon d'exécuter un condamné, sur Gallifrey, est longue et douloureuse. Même si elle est, généralement, contre la peine de mort.

Elle se dit qu'il y a peu de chance que leurs témoignages changent quoi que ce soit au verdict, de toute façon. Tout ce qu'il aura gagné, ce sont quelques heures de vie en plus.

Le Maître a écouté le récit de Tegan. Quand elle a parlé de sa tante, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et a répété plusieurs fois « c'était tellement inutile ». Il comprend que c'est à lui qu'elle s'adressait d'une certaine façon, plus qu'aux membres du jury. Elle avait beaucoup insisté sur les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, pendant qu'il lui montrait quelques tours amusants en mathématiques. Il s'était un peu moqué d'elle alors, en ne lui enseignant rien de sérieux. Elle avait essayé de minimiser le reste.

On l'invite à parler à son tour. On l'amène sur l'estrade des témoins, toujours menacé par les deux gardes. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que, même impuissant comme il l'est maintenant, il continue à leur faire peur.

« Vous savez tous ici à quel point je vous méprise, commence-t-il, les regardant droit dans les yeux. Combien je hais votre société corrompue, décrépite, molle et sans but… »

Il continue ainsi pendant cinq minutes. Tegan se penche vers le Docteur en lui murmurant :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance, alors il se fait plaisir. »

Le Docteur a un petit sourire et Tegan peut lire l'admiration sur son visage.

Le Maître se tait quelques secondes. Puis il reprend.

« Il y a quelqu'un ici, à qui je veux dire quelque chose. Et je n'aurai pas d'autre occasion de le faire. »

Il se tourne vers Tegan.

« Je te demande pardon.»

Puis il ajoute :

« J'ai fini. »

Pendant quelques secondes, c'est le silence dans la salle, tant les paroles qui viennent d'être prononcées ont surpris tout le monde. Puis le Président du Tribunal s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Bien, nous allons délibérer. »

Les officiels se retirent, tandis qu'on emmène le Maître toujours sous bonne garde.

Tegan ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent le TARDIS. Après cette bordée de paroles méprisantes et injurieuses envers les Time Lords, cette petite phrase très simple a fait grosse impression. Sur tous les occupants de la salle et sur elle plus encore. Elle avait réussi à éclaircir ses sentiments après le témoignage du Docteur. Elle croyait ne plus rien ressentir qui la rattachait à cet homme. Ces quelques mots viennent de faire s'écrouler cet équilibre fragile.

Elle souhaite le bonsoir au Docteur et se retire immédiatement dans sa chambre.

Elle reste assise sur son lit, essuyant ses yeux de temps en temps. Ce qui la peine surtout, c'est de se rendre compte qu'elle ne peut pas lui pardonner. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Il a tué une personne qui lui était chère. De façon tellement gratuite ! Il mérite ce qui lui arrive. _Il le mérite, n'est-ce pas ?_


	3. Chapitre 3 Réclusion

Dans la pièce ronde qui sert de salle de réunion pour le Haut Conseil, les onze personnes sont en train de s'installer. Il y a là les sept membres du Conseil, plus quatre autres personnalités dont le Président du Tribunal.

Romana médite sur les trois témoignages. Pendant ce temps, ses collègues semblent jouer au jeu des chaises musicales pour savoir qui se mettra où.

Elle a entendu un Docteur honnête qui a simplement énoncé des faits. Rien de spécial à en dire.

Mais la narration de Tegan l'a touché. Non ce qu'elle disait, mais la façon dont elle le disait. Elle l'a sentie si désespérément désireuse d'apporter quelque chose de positif, sans rien pouvoir trouver.

Quant à la dernière phrase de l'accusé, elle l'a déconcertée comme tous ceux qui étaient là. Peut-être reste-t-il une petite lueur au fond de toute cette noirceur, une petite lueur qu'il serait d'autant plus dommage de laisser s'éteindre qu'elle est inattendue.

Le débat s'annonce houleux et surtout long. Elle connait bien les Time Lords. Tout leur est prétexte pour discuter pendant des heures. Cette ancienne compagne du Docteur est retournée sur Gallifrey, après l'avoir fui quelque temps. Elle est maintenant membre du Haut Conseil : pour tenter de changer les choses de l'intérieur. Mais il y a toujours plus de discussions que d'actions. Aujourd'hui cependant, elle compte bien utiliser cette tendance pour retourner lentement l'opinion des jurés en faveur de la vie.

Dans le procès du Maître, qui a eu lieu il y a quelques mois, elle a été la seule à voter contre la peine de mort. Pas par sympathie envers l'accusé, mais par principe. Maintenant, elle a deux raisons de plus de vouloir qu'on change le verdict. Elle veut savoir ce qui se passera si on redonne une chance à l'accusé. Et surtout, elle souhaite que Tegan n'ait pas fait tous ces efforts pour rien. Elle sent autre chose chez la jeune femme qu'une simple compassion.

Cela fait trois jours qu'ils débattent. Maintenant, il faut conclure. Romana est presque sûre d'avoir convaincu plus de huit personnes sur onze de redonner une chance au Maître. Ça sera suffisant pour obtenir une majorité. Ils passent au vote.

Première question : « confirmons-nous le verdict de peine de mort ? » Dix voix se prononcent pour le « oui ». Il manque toujours celle de Romana.

Deuxième question : « est-ce que nous retardons l'exécution et donnons au Maître une chance de montrer qu'il est capable de changer ? » Une très faible majorité se prononce pour le « oui ». Six voix sur onze veulent bien lui redonner une chance.

Romana soupire. Finalement deux de ceux qu'elle pensait avoir convaincus ont fait marche arrière au dernier moment. Mais peu importe : même faible, une majorité reste une majorité.

**oooooooo**

Le Maître a passé ces trois jours dans la cellule où on enferme les accusés pendant leur procès. C'est une petite pièce vide, capitonnée du sol au plafond. Il est toujours attaché : une chaine le fixe au mur par le collier de fer. On lui donne ses repas par une petite trappe sans que personne n'entre dans la pièce. Il a passé tout ce temps à dormir. Pour ne pas avoir à penser à ce qui l'attendait.

**oooooooo**

« Quand ça dure comme ça, c'est plutôt bon signe, non ? »

Tegan ouvre une fois de plus la porte du TARDIS pour regarder si on ne vient pas les chercher pour la conclusion de l'audience qui a eu lieu il y a trois jours.

« Difficile à dire avec les Time Lords. Ils aiment bien discuter longtemps, même si au final, ils restent sur leur position. Mais nous avons un allié dans le jury.

- Qui donc ?

- Romana. La connaissant, je suis sûr qu'elle est du côté de la vie. Et elle saura trouver les arguments pour les convaincre. »

**oooooooo**

La salle ovale se remplit à nouveau. Il y a encore plus de monde que l'autre fois. Un grand nombre de personnes se tiennent debout, n'ayant pas trouvé de siège. Tegan et le Docteur sont au premier rang. Elle serre ses mains sur ses genoux pour les empêcher de tressauter.

Une fois le jury installé, on fait entrer le Maître, enchaîné. Il est encore plus pâle, mais n'a pas perdu son regard de défi.

Le Président du Tribunal se lève et se racle la gorge d'un air important.

Il commence par énumérer tous les méfaits du Maître - et la liste en est longue -, puis il termine par :

« En conclusion de tous ces faits, et en tenant compte des derniers témoignages apportés, nous avons décidé de confirmer le verdict de peine de mort. »

Un léger murmure parcourt la salle.

C'est alors seulement que Tegan remarque que la machine qui trône derrière le jury a été nettoyée de la poussière et que le rideau est tiré, la révélant dans son entier.

Elle regarde le Maître. Il n'est plus pâle, mais livide. Il a un geste furtif que personne ne semble avoir vu, à part elle. Des deux mains, puisqu'elles sont attachées ensemble, il passe rapidement sur ses yeux.

« Alors ça, lui chuchote le Docteur, c'est quelque chose que je ne pensais pas voir un jour. »

Il a remarqué le geste lui aussi.

« Cependant... »

La voix du Président reprend, dominant le faible bourdonnement de la foule.

« Un des trois témoignages nous a amenés à penser que nous pourrions donner une dernière chance à l'accusé. Nous allons sursoir à l'exécution durant une période d'un an, un an lurkien. Durant ce temps, Maître, ajoute-t-il, vous serez enfermé dans la prison de Lurk et vous devrez nous prouver que vous êtes capable de changer de comportement. Je ne vous demande pas de devenir un prisonnier modèle, mais un prisonnier invisible. Qu'on n'entende jamais parler de vous, là-bas, ni d'une manière, ni d'une autre. Nous nous retrouverons ici au bout de cette année pour une conclusion définitive à cette affaire. »

« Oh, ça, c'est dur ! s'exclame le Docteur, à voix basse.

- Quoi donc ? s'inquiète Tegan.

- Lurk. Il n'y a plus de lieux d'enfermement sur Gallifrey. Les Time Lords sont trop sages maintenant, ajoute-t-il avec ironie, ils n'en ont plus besoin. Le Haut Conseil et le Tribunal ont des accords avec des pénitenciers extérieurs et Lurk est un des pires. L'enfermer là-bas, c'est comme mettre un pur-sang dans une auge à cochons. Mais c'est sans doute le seul capable de le contenir sans qu'il s'évade. »

Le temps qu'ils aient cette petite discussion, on a emmené le Maître et elle ne le voit plus lorsqu'elle relève la tête. La foule se disperse en discutant. Romana vient vers eux.

« Docteur », dit-elle, tout sourire.

Puis elle se tourne vers la jeune femme à qui elle donne un gros baiser sur la joue.

« Et Tegan, ajoute-t-elle.

- C'est ton œuvre, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit le Docteur.

- Pas pour Lurk, je n'étais pas d'accord. Mais pour le reste oui. Il m'a fallu trois jours pour convaincre assez de monde et ça a été juste. »


	4. Chapitre 4 Lurk

On l'a emmené immédiatement après les dernières paroles du Président du Tribunal. Direction un TARDIS, tout de suite vers Lurk. Ils ne perdent pas de temps pour se débarrasser de lui. Sa présence dans la Citadelle rend tout le monde nerveux.

Il est attaché aux murs de la salle de commande, toujours assommé par ce qui vient d'arriver. Il n'est pas sûr de bien comprendre ce qui se passe. Tout est allé tellement vite ! La machine qui semblait prête à fonctionner, le Président qui confirme le verdict et tout à coup il est ici, en route vers un lieu dont il a à peine saisi le nom.

Le TARDIS s'est matérialisé à l'intérieur de la prison. Il est tout de suite pris en main par les gardiens, tandis que les Time Lords qui l'accompagnaient, rentrent dans le vaisseau et le dématérialisent. Juste avant de le laisser, ils lui ont répété ce qu'avait dit le Président du Tribunal : « sois un détenu dont on n'entend jamais parler et tu as une petite chance de ne pas être exécuté au bout de cette année d'épreuve ». Le son de la machine s'évanouit, tandis qu'on le pousse sans ménagement dans les couloirs.

Dès les premières minutes, il se retrouve nu, d'abord pour passer dans une salle carrelée où un liquide brûlant et irritant le frappe de tous les côtés. Ça le nettoie, le désinfecte et le débarrasse entièrement de son système pileux. Même plus de cils ni de sourcils. Ainsi on résout définitivement le problème des parasites chez les prisonniers.

Puis pour passer devant le médecin qui l'examine et fait des analyses de tous ses fluides corporels. Pendant ce temps, il est regardé avec curiosité par tous les gardiens qui passent par là. Il commence à réaliser que l'année va être très longue et très difficile.

Le vêtement standard est un ensemble pantalon taille élastique et tunique à manches courtes col en V, avec des espadrilles légères comme uniques chaussures. Le tout a été jaune vif autrefois, mais la couleur a passé avec les nombreux lavages. À chaque déplacement, on lui lie les mains avec un fil d'acier assez serré pour entamer sa peau. On ne plaisante pas avec la sécurité à Lurk. C'est ce qui fait la réputation de cette prison : son taux d'évasion égal à zéro.

Les détenus n'y sont même plus considérés comme des êtres humains. Ils en ont totalement perdu le droit. Et les gardiens ont tout pouvoir sur eux. Gardiens qui sont eux-mêmes, assez souvent, d'anciens détenus, de Lurk ou d'ailleurs.

Son arrivée dans la cour, où les prisonniers passent une bonne partie de leur journée, est accueillie par un bref silence. D'abord parce qu'il est seul, alors que les arrivées se font toujours par groupes d'au moins dix personnes. Ensuite parce que c'est le matin, alors que les nouveaux arrivent toujours l'après-midi. Il est le centre de toutes les attentions. Tous ceux qui sont là mesurent déjà, rien qu'en le voyant, sa capacité à survivre et le rang qu'il occupera dans la hiérarchie.

Au fond, appuyé au mur à sa place habituelle, Grolouis observe ce nouveau venu. Grolouis est au sommet de la hiérarchie de la petite société qui occupe la cour numéro trois de la prison. Il évalue chaque nouvelle personne et celle-ci ne lui plait guère. Il devine un dominant et le seul dominant ici, ça doit être lui. Il domine de la tête d'abord, car il fait plus de deux mètres. Mais aussi grâce à ses deux-cent-quarante kilos de muscles. Il envoie quelques-uns de ses lieutenants apprécier les réactions du **_"_**bleu**_"_**.

Dès ses premiers pas au milieu de la foule des prisonniers, on le bouscule à chaque instant. Il sait que ces accrochages sont destinés à l'évaluer.

_« Ne pas réagir, _pense-t-il_, ne pas faire de vagues, rester invisible. »_

C'est difficile. Il pourrait en un rien de temps prendre le dessus, distribuer quelques coups bien placés et gagner le respect de l'assemblée, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on lui a demandé comme prix d'une révision du verdict.

Grolouis ne s'attendait pas à ça. Le nouveau venu ne réagit pas aux provocations. Il esquive les coups quand il peut ou les subit. Pire encore que les faibles qui cherchent toujours à se montrer plus forts qu'ils sont, c'est un fort qui se comporte comme un faible.

À midi, tout le monde est emmené en cellule. Il découvre ce qui sera son lieu de vie pendant cette année et les hommes avec qui il va le partager. Des cellules faites pour deux personnes et qui en abritent quatre par l'ajout de deux lits supplémentaires en hauteur. L'espace vital est plus que réduit. Une petite table, deux chaises et un bassin métallique dans un angle, destiné aux besoins naturels, complètent le mobilier. Tous les meubles sont boulonnés au sol.

Les trois détenus sont deux grands hommes qu'on dirait presque jumeaux tant ils se ressemblent et un petit maigre au regard fuyant. Ils lui ont laissé le lit du bas, du côté de la porte qui s'ouvre. Le repas est servi dans les cellules, pas de salle commune. À part dans la cour où ils sont surveillés par des gardes armés, postés dans des miradors, pas de rassemblement de prisonniers. Ça limite les risques de mutinerie.

On dépose, dans le tourniquet de la porte, quatre bols et quatre cuillères en bois. Les bols contiennent une bouillie grisâtre et malodorante. Ses trois camarades de cellule se jettent sur la leur. Il goûte la sienne. C'est fade et un peu écœurant, avec un vague goût de brûlé. Au bout de trois bouchées, il abandonne. Il n'a pas encore assez faim pour ça. Son bol est l'objet d'une lutte entre les trois autres et un des grands finit par l'avoir.

À deux heures, retour dans la cour jusqu'à cinq heures. Il fait face aux coups à nouveau. Les coups dans les jambes sont destinés à le faire tomber : il chute plusieurs fois. Puis dans le dos, dans les genoux et dans le ventre. Il réussit à en esquiver la majorité. L'idéal serait une place contre un mur, mais elles sont destinées à ceux qui ont su jouer des coudes. Il ne parviendra jamais à ces places privilégiées.

Il songe que, s'il ne peut se défendre lui-même, il doit trouver un "protecteur". Il n'a pas grand-chose à donner en échange de cette protection : son savoir et… son corps. S'il faut aller jusque-là, il le fera. Tout pour survivre.

Pour cela il a besoin de connaitre qui dirige, qui est au sommet et qui est à la base. Comprendre la hiérarchie de cette petite société. Il se met à observer. Durant les trois heures que dure la sortie de l'après-midi, il a déjà décelé qui étaient la plupart des pontes. En particulier celui qui est tout au sommet, un très grand et très gros homme qui se tient sur le mur en face de la porte.

Retour à la cellule et au repas du soir qui est le même que celui de midi. Avec comme seule nouveauté une boisson chaude qui ressemble à de l'eau à peine teintée et sans beaucoup de goût. Les trois autres gars se jettent dessus comme à midi et se disputent ce qui reste dans son bol. Ils ne lui ont guère adressé la parole, à part pour lui demander son nom. Il a été enregistré sous le nom de Magister, un pseudonyme qu'il a souvent pris.

Pas facile d'aller faire ses besoins sous le regard attentif de ses trois camarades de chambrée. Ça aussi il s'y habituera. La cuvette métallique est régulièrement nettoyée par un jet d'eau qui se déclenche automatiquement toutes les demi-heures. Même la nuit.

À dix heures du soir la lumière s'éteint. Il est déjà allongé sur sa couchette dont la souplesse rappelle celle d'un sac bourré de cailloux. L'étroitesse de la chambre et le nombre restreint de chaises ne laissent pas beaucoup le choix.

Il fait à peine noir depuis quelques minutes, que trois paires de mains le saisissent et le font tomber à plat ventre sur le sol de la cellule entre les deux lits. Il a le réflexe de se défendre avant de se rappeler : pas d'incident. Puis il pense _oh, non, pas ça !_, lorsqu'il sent qu'on tire sur son pantalon. Une poigne solide le maintient à terre par les épaules. Un des trois hommes lui chuchote à l'oreille :

« Détend-toi, ça fait moins mal. »

_Un philanthrope,_ pense-t-ilavec amertume.

De retour sur son lit, il passe plusieurs heures à mordre son oreiller pour ne pas crier. D'humiliation et de rage, plus que de douleur. Et surtout pour ne pas faire un carnage dans la pièce.


	5. Chapitre 5 Visite

Le TARDIS semble vide à Tegan, maintenant que le Maître n'est plus là. Ce n'était pas une présence spécialement agréable, mais c'était une présence qui prenait de la place, malgré sa taille réduite à ce moment-là. Et les derniers jours avant leur retour sur Gallifrey, elle était parvenue à trouver un sujet qui les passionnait tous les deux. Ces heures passées penchées sur des mathématiques lui manquent. L'enthousiasme du Time Lord sur ce sujet était communicatif.

Les voyages avec le Docteur ont continué quelques mois. Assortis de courses poursuites, dangers divers et sauvetages _in extremis_ comme d'habitude. Ce qui fait le quotidien de la vie dans le TARDIS.

« Où veux-tu aller aujourd'hui ? »

Il lui demande rarement son avis. Il a toujours tellement de choses à lui montrer, tellement d'endroits qu'il a envie de voir. Tegan hésite. Il y a bien un endroit où elle aimerait aller.

« Lurk ?

- Vraiment ? Tu n'en as pas fini avec lui ?

- Je voudrais savoir comment il va.

- Il va bien, il est très doué pour survivre. Il s'en sort parfaitement. »

Mais Tegan ne se laisse pas détourner de son idée. Le Docteur met alors la machine en marche avec un soupir.

**oooooooo**

La planète est sinistre, la ville est sinistre et la prison la domine de toute sa masse sombre et… sinistre. Les visites ont lieu le matin, de dix heures à midi. Il faut être à la porte avant neuf heures pour avoir une chance d'entrer. Il n'y a que douze visiteurs qui sont admis chaque jour pour chaque partie de la prison. Visiteuses plutôt, car ce sont en très grande majorité des femmes.

Tegan a la chance d'être la douzième. Elle devance de peu une femme grise et triste qui repart sans un mot. Lorsqu'elle entre dans ce lieu, elle sent une angoisse indéfinissable la saisir, comme si elle n'allait plus jamais en ressortir. Elle donne son nom, celui de la personne qu'elle vient voir. On ne lui demande pas d'autre justification.

La salle d'attente est une pièce qui comprend juste quelques chaises dépareillées et branlantes. Les femmes qui sont là ont l'air résigné. Elles ont toutes des paniers lourdement chargés et discutent entre elles à voix basse. Elles semblent se connaitre depuis longtemps.

La première heure de visite, six des femmes sont appelées. Il n'y a que six parloirs pour trois cent prisonniers. Il est vrai que ce sont des hommes pour la plupart sans attaches. Ceux qui reçoivent régulièrement des visites sont peu nombreux. Enfin, c'est son tour. On la fait entrer dans une petite salle de béton nu. Une table, deux chaises, une sorte de divan défoncé et orné de tâches suspectes, le tout fixé au sol. Elle a le cœur qui cogne.

La porte qui donne sur la prison s'ouvre. On fait entrer un homme qu'elle ne reconnaît pas. Pas tout de suite. Il est entièrement glabre, sans un poil, même pas de sourcils. Il a les joues creuses et les yeux cernés. Un bleu orne le côté de sa tête juste sous la tempe. Le vêtement de prisonnier flotte sur son corps décharné. Sa peau est bronzée parce qu'il passe une bonne partie de ses journées dehors, mais terne comme quelqu'un qui mange des repas mal équilibrés depuis longtemps. Ses yeux sont curieusement à la fois éteints et brillants.

« Tegan ! »

Même sa voix a changée. Elle était claire, bien qu'un peu grave, autrefois. Elle est maintenant basse et un peu enrouée.

Elle ne sait que faire. Tout ce dont elle aurait envie, c'est le serrer dans ses bras. Mais elle n'ose pas. Elle s'approche cependant et lève la main pour toucher le bleu. Il se laisse tomber sur une des chaises. Il a l'air épuisé. Elle voit, par le col de la tunique, le haut du torse couvert de bleus aussi. Elle soulève légèrement le vêtement et découvre une partie du dos. Il n'y a pas seulement des coups, récents et anciens, il y a des traces de brûlure aussi. Des brûlures rondes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-elle.

- Rien, rien, ce n'est rien. »

Elle comprend qu'il n'en parlera pas. Elle s'enquiert :

« Combien de temps avant la fin de l'année ?

- Plus que cinq mois. Le plus dur est fait. »

L'année lurkienne compte quinze mois. Elle correspond à deux ans et demi terriens et les deux tiers d'une année de Gallifrey.

Ils passent le reste de l'heure assis en face l'un de l'autre. Il ne veut pas parler de ce qui se passe dans la prison, elle se sent gênée de lui raconter leurs aventures, au Docteur et à elle. Alors ils reviennent au sujet qui les rapproche. Comme ça lui semble futile de parler d'équations et de théorèmes avec un homme qui a l'air bien parti pour tomber en morceaux !

**oooooooo**

Les dix mois les plus difficiles de sa vie. Qui a compté pourtant quelques moments particulièrement durs. Mais il pouvait agir alors. Il ne se sentait pas impuissant comme maintenant.

Il avait commencé à prendre contact avec les prisonniers les plus influents pour obtenir une protection. Son manque de réaction avait attiré la violence des faibles, ceux qui étaient en bas de la chaine et avaient un bon potentiel de frustration et de colère à dépenser.

Ça avait duré quelques semaines et il commençait à se faire des connaissances utiles. Puis on l'avait appelé un jour, en dehors des heures de visites. C'était un Time Lord, un de ceux qui l'avaient amené ici.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, Maître, mais arrête ça tout de suite.

- Que j'arrête quoi ?

- Ton petit jeu avec les autres prisonniers. Tu commences à te faire un groupe. On sait ce que ça veut dire. »

Ainsi, ils sont avertis de tout de qui se passe. Ils ont des espions dans la prison. Ou ils ont réussi à lui mettre un mouchard sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Je cherche juste à me protéger.

- Avec toi, impossible de savoir jusqu'où ça va aller, alors cesse ce jeu. Sinon c'est le retour immédiat sur Gallifrey et l'exécution. »

Les choses avaient empiré. Ceux avec qui il avait pris contact, n'avaient pas apprécié son retrait et les violences s'étaient multipliées. Même dans la cour, à la vue de tout le monde, il arrivait qu'un des détenus se satisfasse sur lui. Les autres formaient un groupe compact pour masquer cette activité, mais de toute façon, les gardiens s'en fichaient du moment que ça ne causait pas de remous. Il n'était pas le seul à subir ça, mais il était celui qui le subissait le plus souvent. Du moins dans les premiers mois. Ensuite, il avait perdu sa fraîcheur et de nouveaux venus l'avaient remplacé dans ce rôle.

Il n'était pas encore au fond du gouffre. Un nouveau gardien était arrivé. Il avait été renvoyé de plusieurs prisons et venait à Lurk déjà plein d'animosité. Il cherchait des victimes sur lesquelles passer à la fois son amertume et son sadisme, raison de son renvoi des autres pénitenciers. Pourquoi il avait choisi le prisonnier Magister parmi d'autres, impossible de le savoir.

Il l'avait détourné du chemin entre la cour et sa cellule un soir en lui disant :

« Toi, là, passe dans mon bureau. »

Le bureau en question était le vestiaire des gardiens. Il l'avait fait avancer en jouant de son fouet électrique.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Le Maître lui avait montré le lien autour de ses poignets. Impossible d'obéir avec ça. L'homme l'avait défait du bout des doigts en le piquant avec le fouet.

Il faisait des expériences avec le fouet électrique sur plusieurs personnes pour voir leurs réactions. Il en augmenta la puissance jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent les premières brûlures. Mais il n'arrivait pas à tirer un cri de sa victime. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il avait dû le laisser regagner sa cellule.

Un rituel avait ainsi démarré.

Ce jour-là, le Maître est, à son habitude, vers le milieu de la cour, le lieu où se retrouvent tous ceux qui sont au bas de la hiérarchie. C'est l'endroit le moins confortable. Brûlé de soleil ou en plein courant d'air selon les jours. Rien sur quoi s'appuyer. Impossible de s'asseoir si on ne veut pas recevoir de coups de pied de la part des autres prisonniers.

Il se sent un peu étourdi. Le maton qui s'amuse à le torturer depuis des mois avec son fouet a trouvé un jeu amusant. Dans la peau sensible de l'aisselle, il pique toujours au même endroit depuis des jours. Chaque brûlure se rajoutant à la précédente, un abcès a fini par se former et grossir. Il continue à piquer dedans. Il semble ravi d'avoir enfin trouvé un moyen d'obtenir une réaction de la part de ce prisonnier trop coriace et de l'entendre crier à chaque fois.

Tout le monde est au courant de ce qui se passe, mais personne n'intervient. Pour qu'ils ne perdent pas leur autorité sur les prisonniers, on ne désavoue jamais le comportement d'un gardien.

La voix monotone énonce les noms de ceux qui ont une visite. Il se fait toujours un silence relatif à ce moment-là. Même ceux qu'on ne vient jamais visiter espèrent toujours. Il n'espère rien. Il est surtout attentif à rester debout.

« Magister ! » dit la voix.

Un de ses camarades de « milieu de cour » lui lance un coup de poing dans les côtes.

« Hé, lui dit-il, Magister, tu as une visite ! »

_Quoi encore,_ pense-t-il._ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je me tiens tranquille depuis des mois, qu'ont-ils encore à me reprocher ?_

Les douze détenus qui ont de la visite sont attachés aux murs dans la salle d'attente des prisonniers. Les six premiers sont appelés à dix heures. Il fait partie de la deuxième vague qui passe à onze heures.

Quand il entre dans la petite pièce, il a du mal à réaliser. Est-ce Tegan, est-ce bien Tegan qui est là ? Il perçoit dans ses yeux le changement qu'il a subi durant ces dix mois de prison. Pas de miroir ici. Bien sûr, il a vu sur son corps ses côtes saillir, son ventre se creuser et ses os pointer sous la peau. Mais pas son visage. Pas son expression. Tout cela, il le découvre maintenant dans le regard alarmé de la jeune femme.

Elle s'approche de lui et tend la main vers le bleu qu'il a à la joue. Pour qu'elle ne le touche pas et ne sente pas la chaleur de la fièvre sur sa peau, il se laisse tomber sur la chaise. De toute façon, il est épuisé, et s'asseoir est une bénédiction. Mais alors, elle le domine et par l'entrebâillement de sa tunique, elle voit les bleus et les marques sur son torse. Lorsqu'elle soulève le vêtement, il réussit à faire en sorte qu'elle ne le touche pas non plus.

Il refuse de parler des brûlures qu'elle a vues. Elle s'est assise en face de lui et ils ne savent pas quoi se dire. Finalement, la conversation part sur les mathématiques, leur sujet privilégié, le seul qui les rapproche. Il se rend compte alors que, depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, il n'a plus demandé à son cerveau aucun travail intellectuel. Il n'est que dans l'urgence de la survie. Ces quelques minutes à parler d'un sujet qui le passionne lui font du bien.

Au moment de le quitter, à la fin de la visite, elle le prend par le bras gauche pour le rapprocher d'elle et l'embrasser sur la joue. La douleur est si vive et inattendue, qu'il n'a pas le temps de se retenir et pousse un cri.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » dit-elle.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne se laisse pas repousser et tâtonne sous la tunique. Elle sent sa peau brûlante et une grosseur sous l'aisselle. Elle a presque un haut-le-cœur tant l'aspect de l'abcès, de la taille d'une balle de tennis, est inquiétant. Comme le garde entre pour ramener le prisonnier dans sa cellule, parce que l'heure est terminée, elle lui montre la grosseur.

« Vous n'avez pas une infirmerie, des médecins pour soigner ça ? demande-t-elle.

- Oui, oui, fait le gardien, les yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit, Magister ? »


	6. Chapitre 6 Décision

L'infirmier chef, Georges Ho, prend son service à midi et termine à vingt heures. La petite infirmerie de dix lits est toujours bondée. On n'y admet cependant que les cas les plus graves. Dès qu'ils peuvent tenir debout, on renvoie les prisonniers dans leur cellule. Pourtant, ils sont obligés quelquefois d'ajouter un ou deux matelas par terre.

Exceptionnellement, un lit est libre aujourd'hui. Pas pour longtemps. Deux gardiens amènent un homme qui tient à peine sur ses jambes. Georges l'installe et le déshabille. Il lève un sourcil devant le désastre. Il a déjà vu pas mal de choses ahurissantes ici, mais ça…

Le corps est couvert de la tête aux pieds de traces de coups et de brûlures. Pas un centimètre de peau qui ne soit épargné par un bleu, du tout récent encore noir au plus ancien qui vire au jaune. Il reconnait les brûlures causées par les fouets électriques, il en a vu souvent. Mais pas aussi nombreuses, ni aussi systématiques. Sous le bras gauche, un abcès d'une taille impressionnante, causé par des brûlures répétées au même endroit.

Il a déjà eu l'occasion de soigner d'autres victimes du nouveau gardien qui sévit depuis quelques mois. Aucune n'avait attendu aussi longtemps pour se plaindre.

Il pose d'abord, en urgence, une perfusion avec un antibiotique très puissant. Puis il entreprend de vider l'abcès en faisant une petite incision et en installant un drain. Enfin, il termine en nettoyant et en soignant ce qu'il peut dans la profusion de blessures. Avant de le recouvrir d'un simple drap, il met sur le torse et la tête quelques poches de glace destinées à faire baisser un peu la température.

**oooooooo**

« Alors, comment ça s'est pas… sé ? »

Le visage de Tegan, lorsqu'elle entre dans le TARDIS, parle de lui-même.

« Je ne peux pas faire de description, Docteur, il faut le voir pour se rendre compte de son état.

- C'est si … mauvais ?

- Pire ! L'exécution sur Gallifrey serait presque mieux, car, au moins, elle ne durerait pas si longtemps. »

Pendant le court chemin entre la porte de la prison et le TARDIS, elle a pris une décision. Elle va rester ici. S'installer dans la ville pour quelques mois. Aller le voir tous les jours et essayer, dans la mesure de ses moyens, de le soutenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Elle n'arrive pas à s'imaginer repartir tranquillement faire du tourisme avec le Docteur, après ce qu'elle a vu. Les visiteuses portaient des paniers dont sortaient des odeurs de nourriture. On peut donc leur apporter à manger. Il faut qu'elle se renseigne pour savoir ce qu'on peut amener d'autre.

Le Docteur ne discute pas la décision de Tegan. Il voudrait juste qu'elle soit en sécurité. Il propose donc de rester lui aussi. Mais elle refuse. Elle sait à quel point c'est difficile pour le Docteur de se poser longtemps au même endroit.

« Vous reviendrez me voir de temps en temps. Mais, allez-y, continuez à voyager.

- De quoi vas-tu vivre ici ?

- Je me débrouillerai, je trouverai bien un travail. »

Il commence à manipuler le TARDIS pour le faire démarrer.

« Que faites-vous, Docteur ? Je vous ai dit que je voulais rester !

- Nous allons revenir, juste après être partis, mais, avant, j'ai quelques affaires à régler. »

Dans les jours qui suivent, il fait le va-et-vient entre plusieurs planètes. Il sort des nombreuses pièces où il stocke son bric-à-brac, tout un tas d'objets qu'il n'a plus en revenant.

« Il était temps de me débarrasser de ces vieilleries encombrantes !

- Vous êtes en train de vendre vos collections ? »

Elle sait à quel point il tient à tout son bazar, amoureusement amassé depuis des centaines d'années.

« Ce ne sont que des bibelots, Tegan, des choses. Quelle importance ont-elles ? »

**oooooooo**

Est-ce qu'il a rêvé que Tegan était venu le voir ou bien est-ce que ça s'est réellement passé ? Il émerge du brouillard au bout de trois jours : c'est le large visage safran de Georges Ho qui l'accueille.

« Tu n'es pas passé loin du cercueil, mon gars ! »

Georges lui sourit en plissant ses petits yeux bridés qui disparaissent presque dans les replis de sa peau grassouillette.

L'infirmerie n'est pas un lieu agréable. Trop d'odeurs déplaisantes, trop de personnes qui gémissent ou qui crient dans les lits avoisinants. Parmi ceux qui arrivent ici un pourcentage important n'en ressort que pour occuper une place au cimetière. Les malades sont attachés à leurs lits quel que soit leur état. Lui aussi ne peut se tenir qu'en position dorsale, les deux mains liées aux montants des côtés et les pieds aux barreaux du bas. On ne le détache que pour soigner son dos, mais c'est pour le rattacher aussitôt en position latérale.

Malgré tout, c'est le paradis en comparaison de sa cellule et de la cour. Au moins, ici, il n'y a personne pour le blesser ou l'humilier.

Les trois infirmiers qui se partagent la journée ont des caractères bien différents. Georges Ho, l'infirmier-chef qui fait l'après-midi, est un robuste asiatique un peu gras. Il s'intéresse vraiment aux malades avec lesquels il passe le plus de temps possible aussi bien en soin qu'en discussion. Celui du matin, Synau, s'occupe du strict minimum et des cas les plus urgents. Il manipule les gens sans douceur. Quant à celui qui fait la nuit, le Maître ne sait même pas son nom. Il ne fait que suivre les instructions détaillées que lui laisse Georges et dort la plupart du temps, roulé en boule dans une couverture près de la porte.

Au bout de sept jours, il aurait dû retourner en cellule. Les antibiotiques n'étaient plus nécessaires en perfusion. Passer simplement à l'infirmerie une fois par jour, pour prendre les médicaments et soigner la plaie qui se refermait, aurait suffi. Mais l'infirmier-chef l'avait gardé une semaine de plus pour qu'il se rétablisse davantage. Il restait volontiers avec lui pour discuter, content de parler à une personne aussi cultivée. Quand il avait dû finalement le renvoyer, le lit étant requis pour une appendicite aigue, Georges avait eu un geste spontané, en étreignant brièvement ce malade auquel il s'était attaché.

« La prochaine fois, avait-il dit alors, n'attends pas de commencer à taper le carton avec la Faucheuse, pour venir voir tonton Georges. »


	7. Chapitre 7 Soins

« Un mois !

- Tu sais que j'ai parfois du mal à être précis avec les dates. »

Elle ne va pas se montrer désagréable. Le Docteur a vendu un grand nombre de ses objets les plus précieux pour lui constituer une cagnotte et lui permettre de vivre à Lurk sans avoir à travailler. Elle espère seulement que, pendant ce mois, l'état du Maître ne se soit pas trop dégradé.

Elle trouve à se loger dans une petite pension un peu miteuse, située en face de la porte principale de la prison, qu'elle aperçoit de sa fenêtre à quelques centaines de mètres. Le Docteur l'accompagne pour faire un tour de la petite ville et repérer les lieux utiles.

La cité de Lurk, sur la planète du même nom, a poussé près de la prison et n'abrite que ceux qui ont affaire avec elle. Les bâtiments sont laids et sans style. Quand l'un d'entre eux est abandonné, on se contente de construire à côté sans le détruire, ce qui fait de l'agglomération à moitié une ville active et à moitié une ville fantôme.

Elle découvre que Lurk a une spécialité, connue même en dehors de la planète. C'est une boisson reconstituante, inventée par un ancien prisonnier qui connaissait le régime alimentaire très carencé de la prison : le _Lurk-Vital_. Cocktail de vitamines, de minéraux, de protéines et d'autres éléments essentiels à la santé, elle a une couleur verte et un goût agréable et frais. On en trouve dans tous les commerces de la bourgade. Ça se présente en grande bouteille ou petite bouteille, dose idéale pour une journée.

Une des femmes qu'elle a vues dans la salle d'attente du parloir en achète plusieurs grandes bouteilles et elle décide de faire de même.

Puis le Docteur s'en va, lui laissant un appareil permettant de le contacter si elle veut qu'il vienne la chercher. Elle regarde se refermer la porte du TARDIS et celui-ci disparaitre avec un pincement au cœur. Elle frissonne en se voyant seule dans cette ville étrangère et lugubre.

**oooooooo**

Le Maître en est arrivé à la conclusion qu'il avait rêvé la visite de Tegan. Il était dévoré de fièvre ce jour-là, il a dû délirer dans la cour de la prison, avec peut-être un fantasme qu'il a occulté pendant des mois : qu'elle vienne le voir.

Le retour dans la cour avait été plutôt difficile. Il y a un nouveau venu parmi les détenus. Refoulé tout au bas de la hiérarchie, lui-même frappé et abusé, ce petit homme hargneux avait trouvé plus bas encore que lui : celui qui a l'air d'un dominant, mais se comporte comme un soumis.

Neuf heures trente. L'appel pour les visites. Un silence plane sur la cour pendant que la voix du gardien prononce un à un les noms des chanceux.

« Magister »

Il lève la tête. Qui vient le voir ? Tegan ?

**oooooooo**

Elle s'est efforcée de participer à la conversation des « demi-veuves » comme elle les appelle. Surtout pour en tirer des renseignements utiles.

Les visiteurs peuvent apporter à boire et à manger aux détenus, ainsi que des médicaments ou de quoi faire des soins. Tout est très contrôlé à l'entrée, scanné et analysé rapidement dans une machine dont l'aspect moderne surprend dans ce bâtiment déjà ancien. Mais tout doit être consommé pendant l'heure de visite. Ils ne peuvent rien emporter dans leurs cellules.

En plus d'une dose de la boisson nommée _Lurk-Vital_, elle a apporté trois petites bouteilles de liquides que lui a confiés le Docteur : trois produits de Gallifrey qu'il fabrique dans son laboratoire. L'un d'eux soigne les coups : il est de couleur bleu foncé et de consistance fluide. Un autre est jaune et légèrement gluant : c'est pour les brûlures et les plaies. Et le troisième est transparent avec un aspect huileux et une odeur de plantes aromatiques : passé en massage sur les tempes il détend et aide le corps à se reconstituer lui-même.

Elle est parée. Ne manque que le bon petit plat, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps d'acheter des ingrédients et de voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec des produits alimentaires dont elle n'a pas l'habitude.

Quand le Maître apparaît à la porte, elle est légèrement soulagée. Il n'a pas l'air moins en forme que la fois précédente. Il a même un peu meilleure mine. Ses yeux ont moins cet aspect éteint qui l'avait particulièrement choquée et devait être dû à la fièvre.

Elle a posé sur la table le plateau avec les bols en bois dans lesquels elle a dû verser les divers liquides qu'elle a apportés. Aucune bouteille en verre n'entre dans la prison, ni les marmites dans lesquelles on peut amener à manger. Tout est transféré dans ces récipients en bois.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne retient pas son élan et le serre dans ses bras. Pas trop fort parce qu'elle sait ce qui se passe sous la tunique jaune. Il touche à peine ses épaules de ses mains sans vraiment répondre à son étreinte.

Elle montre les écuelles.

« _Lurk-Vital_, énumère-t-elle, je suppose que tu en as entendu parler.

- Oui, répond-il, ceux qui reçoivent des visites en parlent souvent.

- Ces deux là, je n'ai pas de nom, poursuit-elle, et celui-ci "L'Onguent de Nourrice" d'après le Docteur. »

Il a reconnu les trois liquides. Surtout l'Onguent de Nourrice. Tous les petits Gallifreyens le connaissent. C'est un peu la panacée quand on est enfant : un chagrin, un bobo, une maladie et on y a recours. Des centaines d'années qu'il n'en avait pas vu.

Pendant qu'il avale le _Lurk-Vital_ à petites gorgées, elle commence par appliquer le liquide bleu sur son torse. Il y a moins de traces de coups que la fois précédente, mais ils sont beaucoup plus imposants. Le nombre de brûlures est tout aussi important qu'auparavant. Elle aurait envie d'intervenir auprès de la direction de la prison, car ça ne peut être qu'un gardien qui provoque ces traces, mais elle sait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer sa situation.

Lorsqu'elle veut utiliser l'Onguent de Nourrice, il l'arrête.

« Je pense que je vais m'endormir, si tu te sers de ça.

- Il y a ce qu'il faut » lui répond-elle, en montrant le canapé.

Elle s'assoit en tailleur à un bout et il s'allonge, la tête sur ses genoux. Elle a à peine commencé qu'il s'endort en effet. Elle peut terminer de faire pénétrer l'onguent et même se tourner pour avoir le dos appuyé au mur, sans le réveiller. Le reste de l'heure se passe ainsi.

Dans le sommeil, il n'est plus sur ses gardes et a l'air encore plus au bout de ses forces qu'éveillé. Tegan est contente d'avoir pris la décision de rester, même si la solitude dans cette ville morne ne va pas être facile pour elle. Elle ressent encore plus fort ce qu'elle avait déjà éprouvé à sa première visite : le séjour dans ce lieu ne l'a pas seulement marqué physiquement, il l'est aussi moralement. Elle a l'impression de ne pas avoir affaire à la même personne que l'homme fier et vindicatif qui a partagé le TARDIS avec eux pendant plusieurs mois.

Une horloge digitale, au-dessus de la porte du côté de la prison, égrène le temps qui reste pour la visite. Quelques minutes avant la fin de l'heure, elle le réveille en lui tapotant la joue.

« Je t'avais dit… » commence-t-il.

Il est interrompu par un bâillement. Il a un peu de mal à émerger. L'Onguent de Nourrice est très efficace pour détendre et sur un corps épuisé, l'effet a été immédiat et profond.

« À demain, lui dit Tegan, quand le gardien vient le chercher pour le ramener dans sa cellule.

- Tu ne vas pas … »

Mais la porte s'est refermée et elle n'a pas entendu la fin de la phrase.


	8. Chapitre 8 Protection

La visite quotidienne de Tegan est un petit fanal qui le guide tout au long du gouffre sombre de sa journée. Ce n'est plus « je dois tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année », mais « je dois tenir jusqu'à demain », ce qui est plus facile. De journée en journée, il avance vers son but.

Le lendemain de sa première visite, il lui avait demandé de ne pas rester. C'était la phrase qu'avait interrompue la fermeture de la porte.

« Lurk n'est pas un endroit pour toi, lui avait-il dit.

- Lurk n'est un endroit pour personne, lui avait-elle répondu. De toute façon, avait-elle ajouté, le Docteur n'est plus là, je dois attendre qu'il revienne pour repartir. »

Elle oublie de lui parler du signal qui lui permettrait de le rappeler quand elle veut.

Physiquement, entre le Lurk-Vital, les soins et la nourriture qu'elle lui apporte tous les jours, il reprend des forces. Il avait eu un peu de mal au début à manger les plats trop riches et trop goûteux avec une consistance trop ferme. La bouillie molle et fade de la prison avait déformé son goût.

Peu à peu, les symptômes de carence alimentaire se sont estompés. Les gencives qui saignent, la peau grise et avachie, les ongles qui se cassent pour un rien ne sont plus qu'un mauvais souvenir au bout de quelques semaines.

Moralement, il ne se souvenait plus de ce que c'était d'avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui. Depuis Ailla, aucune femme n'avait eu la moindre pensée affectueuse pour lui. Ça ne lui avait jamais manqué. Du moins, il le croyait jusqu'à maintenant. Ailla [*] l'avait trahi et ses cœurs avaient été transformés en pierre par cette traitrise.

[*Personnage féminin du livre « The Black Path ». Il la croit humaine, puis apprend qu'elle est une Time Lord, mise auprès de lui pour l'espionner.]

**oooooooo**

Comme tous les jours, "le petit teigneux", comme il l'appelle, l'a pris pour cible. La veille, il a dû être particulièrement molesté par ses "colocataires", car il s'acharne plus que d'habitude. Il a fini par le faire tomber et lui donne des coups de pieds, non avec la pointe, mais avec le talon de haut en bas, la seule façon de faire vraiment mal avec un pied chaussé d'espadrilles.

Le Maître s'est recroquevillé et protège surtout son visage. Il fait tout pour que Tegan ne voit pas de traces de coups quand il arrive à la visite. Le petit teigneux frappe dans les côtes. En quelques minutes, un cercle s'est formé autour d'eux et les autres prisonniers rient et commentent l'évènement qui les distrait un instant de leur propre condition.

De sa place, Grolouis a vu un mouvement inhabituel et reçoit, par ses lieutenants, le détail de ce qui se passe. Après avoir compris que son autorité n'était pas menacée par Magister, Grolouis l'a pris en sympathie. Il continue de penser que cet homme aurait pu facilement devenir le nouveau caïd et ne s'explique pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait, ni pourquoi il se laisse ainsi malmener par tout le monde.

Le Maître a beau se tourner dans tous les sens pour éviter le talon, il sent que ses côtes commencent à craquer sous l'acharnement de son bourreau.

Grolouis s'est détaché de son mur et avance au milieu de la foule qui s'écarte respectueusement sur son passage. Il ne fait jamais ça. Il n'intervient jamais lui-même. Généralement, il donne des instructions pour qu'on le fasse à sa place.

Il brise le cercle de spectateurs et vient simplement poser une main sur l'épaule de l'agresseur. Celui-ci lève les yeux et son visage blanchit. Mais Grolouis est déjà reparti à sa place.

Puis le Maître est appelé pour la visite. Il a un peu de mal à se lever et marcher. Il espère que Tegan ne s'apercevra de rien. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas le cas. Elle connait parfaitement la géographie de ses blessures et chaque nouvelle marque est immédiatement repérée. Elle insiste pour qu'il aille tout de suite voir tonton Georges. Mais il refuse. Il veut d'abord passer cette heure avec elle : il en a besoin. Et puis Georges Ho ne travaille qu'à partir de midi.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, il répugne à rester. Ce serait manquer des visites de Tegan. Georges a du mal à admettre qu'un détenu décline la proposition de se reposer dans un lit confortable. Cependant il finit par accepter de simplement lui bander le torse et lui donner des calmants. Il hoche la tête, mécontent, quand il voit son patient préféré repartir vers sa cellule.

**oooooooo**

Ce jour-là, à midi, quand la cour se vide, on retrouve le petit teigneux dans un coin, le cou brisé. Grolouis a envoyé un signal fort à sa petite société : « laissez Magister tranquille ».


	9. Chapitre 9 Fatalité

Personne n'ose plus le toucher maintenant que Grolouis a étendu une main protectrice sur lui. Mais il y a d'autres moyens pour faire mal. Les prisonniers ne voient pas les visiteurs des autres détenus. Mais les gardiens les voient. Le bruit s'est répandu que la visiteuse de Magister était "bonne".

Il doit faire face maintenant aux plaisanteries sans finesse sur ses activités avec Tegan pendant leur heure de parloir. La présence du canapé dans la pièce autorise toutes les suppositions. C'est encore plus difficile de résister à l'idée de faire un carnage que face à la douleur physique.

_Ce ne sont que des mots,_ songe-t-il_, ça ne peut pas me blesser et elle… n'en saura jamais rien._

Il ne reste que deux semaines avant la fin de l'année. Le bout du tunnel est proche. Encore quelques jours et il saura ce que vont décider les Time Lords à son propos. Il a tenu ses engagements. A eux de tenir les leurs et de lever le verdict de peine de mort. Ce qu'ils vont faire de lui, il ne veut même pas y penser. Où qu'il soit ensuite, il trouvera toujours un moyen pour s'échapper.

Un homme s'avance vers lui avec un sourire qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Il lui tend un papier. Le Maître le prend et sent un pincement au ventre lorsqu'il voit ce que c'est : une photo de Tegan. Prise à la porte de la prison, apparemment, quand elle attend pour les visites. La photo est froissée et tachée. Il réalise tout à coup que ça fait des mois qu'elle est seule dans une ville qui ne vit que de la proximité de la pire prison qui soit. La ville elle-même doit grouiller de personnages peu recommandables.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne ta gonzesse, Magister. Ça m'est bien utile le soir quand je… »

Il fait le geste non équivoque de quelqu'un qui s'auto-satisfait.

La lumière change tout à coup autour du Maître. Tout devient rouge et sombre. Puis tout devient silencieux et noir, comme s'il tombait dans un trou.

Soudain, il se retrouve au sol, la face dans la poussière. Pourquoi les gardiens le piquent-ils avec leurs fouets électriques ? Pourquoi a-t-il le goût du sang et quelque chose de spongieux dans la bouche ? On le saisit et on le ligote. Il rejette ce qu'il a dans la bouche : un morceau rouge et mou qui tombe à terre. Puis on le traine et on le pousse dans un cachot. Il tombe sur les genoux et s'assoit sur ses talons, abasourdi.

Il ne s'écoule pas une heure avant que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau : c'est un Time Lord, le visage sévère.

« Finalement, j'avais raison, crache-t-il, en regardant avec dégoût son visage souillé, tu es incapable de t'amender.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande le Maître.

- C'est ça, ta défense ? L'amnésie ?

- Réellement, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Dites-moi ! »

L'homme hausse les épaules et fait signe aux gardes gallifreyens qui l'accompagnent. On l'emmène dans un TARDIS. Lié au mur comme à l'aller. Il interpelle les trois Time Lords qui manœuvrent la machine.

« Tegan, est-ce qu'elle sait ? Il faut aller lui dire que je ne serai pas là demain !

- Mademoiselle Jovanka a été avertie. »

**oooooooo**

Tegan revient de ses achats quotidiens de produits frais pour faire le repas du lendemain lorsqu'elle aperçoit le Docteur qui l'attend devant la pension où elle habite. Il a le visage grave et elle laisse tomber ses paquets pour courir vers lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il a tué un de ses codétenus.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je l'ai vu ce matin, tout allait bien. Nous parlions du peu de temps qu'il lui restait à tenir, que c'était presque fini. Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça MAINTENANT. »

Sans prendre le temps de récupérer ses affaires dans sa chambre, laissant ses courses répandues dans la rue, elle part avec lui vers Gallifrey.

La tension est sensible dans la Citadelle. La nouvelle a couru immédiatement et les couloirs bourdonnent de discussions animées.

« Il faut qu'on voie Romana », dit le Docteur.

Mais ils n'ont nul besoin de la chercher. Elle vient à leur rencontre, le visage bouleversé.

Prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras, elle lui chuchote à l'oreille : « Ma pauvre Tegan ! »

Elle ajoute à voix haute :

« Ils ont déjà préparé la salle et la machine, certains ont hâte que cette histoire soit réglée définitivement. »

Puis, elle s'éloigne en agitant une main vers eux.

« Je vous laisse, je fais mon possible pour qu'on l'entende avant de l'exécuter, pour qu'il explique son geste. »

Tegan regarde la jeune Time Lord disparaître dans la foule. Elle murmure :

« Alors, c'est fini ? »


	10. Chapitre 10 Narration

On lui a permis de se nettoyer et on lui a donné des vêtements : une chemise gris foncé, un pantalon et des chaussures noires. Il est à nouveau attaché dans la petite cellule capitonnée dans l'attente de son exécution. Il n'a même pas peur. Il est seulement hébété. Il ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe. Apparemment il a fait quelque chose de grave, mais personne n'a voulu lui dire quoi. Ils sont tous persuadés qu'il joue la comédie de l'amnésie.

La porte s'ouvre devant Romana. Il se souvient d'elle. Elle fait partie du Haut Conseil et il a eu l'impression qu'elle lui était favorable. Elle vient s'assoir en face de lui.

« J'ai obtenu qu'on vous laisse parler avant… » Elle hésite à dire le mot. « Bref, j'ai obtenu qu'on vous laisse vous expliquer, expliquer pourquoi vous avez tué cet homme si peu de temps avant que votre année d'épreuve se termine. Je suis moi-même curieuse de la ou des raisons. »

Il se rappelle tout à coup le goût du sang dans sa bouche, le morceau mou et écœurant qu'il a craché par terre. Il reconstitue les évènements. Il a tué ce gars, celui de la photo. Avec sa bouche en arrachant quelque chose. Il ne sait pas comment, ni quoi, mais c'est ce qui a dû se passer.

« Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas ? »

Il se contente de hocher la tête.

« Vous l'avez égorgé. D'une façon particulièrement sauvage et horrible. »

Il ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Il regrette juste de ne pas s'en souvenir et surtout que ça l'ait amené là.

« Racontez tout, Maître. Tout ce qui s'est passé à la prison, les détails de ce que vous avez vécu là-bas. N'omettez rien. Tous doivent savoir ce qui s'est passé du moment où vous y êtes arrivé à cet … incident.

- Jamais, répond-il. Tegan ne doit pas savoir certains détails.

- À votre aise, mais votre seule chance de vous en tirer est là. »

Elle se lève et s'en va.

**oooooooo**

La salle ovale est pleine à nouveau. La machine à disperser bourdonne. On l'a mise sous tension. Prête à fonctionner.

Quand le Maître arrive dans la pièce, c'est la première chose qu'il remarque. La peur l'envahit d'un coup. Il vacille. Si on ne l'avait forcé à s'asseoir en attendant de le laisser parler, il serait tombé.

Tout le monde s'est installé. Le silence s'est fait. On lui donne la parole.

Il commence à voix si basse que personne n'entend. Il ne reste plus rien de sa superbe et du regard plein de défi qu'il lançait autour de lui quelques mois plus tôt.

« Levez-vous, lui ordonne le Président du Tribunal, et parlez plus fort. »

Il est descendu au fond du gouffre de la honte et de l'humiliation. Ça ne le touche plus d'avouer qu'il est incapable de tenir debout, tellement ses jambes tremblent. On le laisse rester assis et on installe un micro pour que tous puissent l'entendre.

Alors il recommence à parler. Il raconte tout, vraiment tout. Même les détails les plus humiliants, les plus grotesques. D'une voix monotone qu'il ne cherche pas à rendre convaincante, il égrène les faits, les uns après les autres. Lorsqu'il arrive à ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques heures, l'atmosphère dans la salle a changé. Elle était hostile et horrifiée de son geste. Elle est maintenant épouvantée de ce qu'il a vécu. Personne n'avait réalisé ce qu'impliquait réellement le terme "être un prisonnier invisible" dans la prison de Lurk.

Il se tait. Un silence plane sur la salle. Quelques chuchotements commencent à peine à se faire entendre, quand un des membres du Haut Conseil, celui qui est venu le chercher à la prison et qui lui est le plus défavorable, se lève et tonne :

« Qu'attendons-nous pour procéder à l'exécution ? Nous avons entendu ce qu'il avait à dire, il est temps d'en finir. Toute cette histoire de mise à l'épreuve est ridicule ! Ceci – il montre la machine - aurait dû être fait il y a un an déjà, quand nous l'avons retrouvé ! »

Un concert de vociférations éclate dans le public. L'assemblée de Time Lords, habituellement très policée et disciplinée, explose en discussions excitées. Les voix plus aiguës des femmes dominent le grondement des voix masculines. Au milieu du vacarme, le Docteur se penche vers Tegan :

« Tu savais tout ça ? demande-t-il.

- Non, répond-elle, il n'a jamais voulu en parler. J'avais deviné certaines choses, mais pas tout. »

La discussion n'est pas seulement animée dans le public, elle l'est aussi dans le groupe de Time Lords qui a pris la décision de l'envoyer à Lurk. Finalement, ils se retirent dans la salle du Haut Conseil pour continuer à débattre. C'est le désordre le plus complet. Le chef des gardes prend l'initiative de ramener le condamné dans la cellule, puisque plus personne ne semble capable de leur donner des ordres.

**oooooooo**

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire dans la salle qui s'est vidée peu à peu. Le Docteur et Tegan rentrent alors dans le TARDIS. Mais peu de temps après, un garde vient le chercher. Tegan reste seule un moment, puis elle finit par retourner dans la salle du tribunal : elle est en train de se remplir à nouveau d'ailleurs. Tegan se sent perdue dans cette foule de gens qu'elle ne connaît pas et cherche le Docteur du regard.

Cette fois-ci, la discussion avait été brève. Ceux qui sont passés près de la porte de la pièce ronde, sans entendre le détail des paroles, ont entendu surtout la voix de Romana. Une voix inhabituelle pour la jeune Time Lord, une voix autoritaire, qui ne laisse pas les palabres partir dans d'innombrables méandres et qui les ramène sans cesse vers l'essentiel.

Le Président du Tribunal reste assis à sa place. C'est Flavia, la Présidente du Haut Conseil, qui était restée en retrait jusqu'à maintenant, qui se lève et prend la parole. Tegan voit le Docteur parmi les officiels. Il lui fait un petit signe rassurant.

« Maître, dit-elle au prisonnier - on l'a laissé debout, mais il est soutenu par deux gardes - tout de suite la bonne nouvelle : votre peine a été commuée. »

Un murmure général de contentement parcourt le public. Tegan sourit de voir comment l'assemblée a retourné sa veste en quelques heures, passant de l'hostilité envers le Maître au désir de le voir s'en sortir.

« Vous avez eu d'excellents défenseurs. Romanadvoratrelundar, d'abord qui s'est montré particulièrement disons … convaincante. Moi ensuite. Votre amie Mademoiselle Jovanka et son dévouement envers vous qui nous a tous touchés. Le Docteur qui a accepté de mettre son TARDIS à notre disposition. Et enfin et surtout, vous-même. »

Tegan le considère et voit qu'il n'a même pas l'air soulagé, ni reconnaissant. Toujours plutôt effrayé. La seule chose qu'il regarde, c'est la machine dont on entend l'intense grésillement par-dessus les paroles qui sont prononcées. Un technicien s'affaire autour d'elle.

« Le TARDIS du Docteur vous accueillera quand nous y aurons installé un circuit de détournement, ce qui devrait être fait en quelques heures. Espérons que cette histoire soit enfin terminée. Ce procès avait l'air si simple et le verdict si évident. Nous avons eu droit finalement à pas mal de rebondissements. »

Dans le mouvement de la foule qui se disperse, Tegan se précipite vers le prisonnier. Les gardes la laissent l'étreindre. Il murmure à son oreille :

« Tu resteras avec moi quand ils la mettront en marche ? J'aurai un peu moins peur si tu es là.

- De quoi parles-tu ? »

Elle le tient maintenant à bout de bras, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Il fait un geste vers l'estrade où le technicien s'agite toujours.

Elle réalise alors qu'il n'a rien entendu ou rien compris de ce qui vient d'être dit.

« Personne ne va faire fonctionner cette machine. Cet homme doit être en train de l'éteindre, lui explique-t-elle. Tu vas revenir avec nous dans le TARDIS du Docteur. »

**oooooooo**

Il est à nouveau enfermé dans le TARDIS avec le Docteur et Tegan, mais tout est différent. Ce n'est plus une prison à ses yeux pour l'instant : c'est un havre, un refuge où il répare son corps et son esprit.

La première nuit, il l'avait passé avec Tegan, serré contre elle. Si serré qu'elle devait même parfois le repousser pour pouvoir respirer. L'effet apaisant de l'Onguent de Nourrice n'avait pas été suffisant pour calmer le tremblement qui l'agitait.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il s'était comporté comme s'il était toujours à Lurk, s'éveillant en sursaut à six heures du matin ou tendant les mains pour être attaché quand il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre. Tous ces gestes étaient devenus tellement automatiques, qu'il avait dû faire un effort pour qu'ils finissent par disparaître.

La nuit, il marmonnait souvent des mots incompréhensibles pour Tegan. L'un d'eux revenait tout le temps. Elle l'avait noté et était allée demander au Docteur ce qu'il signifiait.

Le Docteur avait eu l'air surpris et embarrassé.

« Tu es sûre que c'est bien ce mot-là qu'il dit ?

- Ça revient toutes les nuits, je ne peux pas me tromper. Quel est ce mot ?

- C'est mon nom. Le nom que j'avais lorsque nous étions enfants. »


	11. Chapitre 11 Fugue

Le circuit de détournement qui limite ses mouvements dans le vaisseau du Docteur n'est pas la seule chose qui le retient emprisonné. Il porte aussi un collier : un cercle de métal argenté et mat assez fin et discret. Pour celui qui ne sait pas, ça ressemble juste à un étrange bijou.

Comme le Docteur peut déterminer dans quels endroits du TARDIS il a le droit d'aller, il peut aussi déterminer le rayon d'action du collier autour de la machine. S'il dépasse ces limites, le collier commence à lui envoyer des petites décharges électriques, de plus en plus fortes au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloigne et une alarme se déclenche sur la console. Et s'il insiste, l'objet se resserre et l'étrangle progressivement.

Pendant que Tegan et le Docteur partent en visites touristiques et qu'il est seul, il l'étudie longuement. Il n'est pas très serré, ce qui lui permet d'en voir la face interne en se mettant devant un miroir. En furetant, il a trouvé une épingle de couture dans la chambre de Tegan et a caché ce précieux outil dans la sienne.

La première chose à faire pour s'en débarrasser, c'est de trouver l'alarme qui existe sûrement quand on tente de le désactiver ou de l'ouvrir. Il ne tarde pas à savoir comment l'arrêter. Puis il cherche comment ouvrir le collier. Non pas l'éteindre, ça se verrait tout de suite, mais l'ouvrir pour pouvoir l'enlever. C'est seulement lorsqu'il est sûr de lui qu'à l'aide de l'épingle, il éteint l'alarme et ouvre le collier. Ça lui a pris du temps et a mobilisé toute son intelligence, mais il y est arrivé.

Il remet l'objet en place et remet l'alarme en route. Ce n'est pas encore le moment de faire ça.

**oooooooo**

Il exprime bientôt le désir de sortir du TARDIS. Voir un peu l'extérieur, se promener avec Tegan. Dans un endroit où peut voir du monde, une grande ville par exemple. Le Docteur se méfie. Le Maître ne fait jamais rien au hasard. Que manigance-t-il ? Il accepte cependant, le collier est totalement sûr après tout.

L'habitude est bientôt prise de ces flâneries "en amoureux" avec Tegan. Il se montre charmant. Ils vont dans des jardins, sur des marchés animés. Une petite station obligatoire dans un bon restaurant et c'est le retour dans le TARDIS. Une vraie lune de miel.

Chaque fois qu'ils vont dans un restaurant, il va aux toilettes et y reste plus ou moins longtemps. Ça inquiète un peu Tegan d'ailleurs. Elle se demande s'il n'a pas gardé des séquelles de son séjour à Lurk.

Aujourd'hui, la ville qu'ils visitent est particulièrement grande et grouillante d'une profusion de races différentes. Il fait son petit tour rituel aux toilettes du restaurant. Il s'attarde. Plus que d'habitude. Tegan commence à former dans sa tête des phrases qu'elle souhaite délicates pour lui demander s'il n'a pas des problèmes physiques dont il ne lui a pas parlé et l'inciter à aller voir un médecin.

Finalement, elle va voir ce qui se passe parce qu'elle s'inquiète vraiment de son absence prolongée. Les toilettes sont dans une sorte de débarras. Il n'y est pas. Étonnée, elle jette un coup d'œil aux alentours et aperçoit une porte entrouverte. Elle la pousse. Ça donne dans une cour. Quelqu'un a posé plusieurs caisses en bois contre un des murs qui ferment cette cour. Ça forme deux marches qui permettent de le franchir. Elle commence à soupçonner la vérité. En repassant par la pièce des toilettes, elle voit par terre un objet qui brille faiblement, un cercle de métal argenté et mat. Le collier.

Elle retourne immédiatement au TARDIS pour avertir le Docteur. Lorsqu'il la voit entrer, le visage défait, avec à la main le collier du Maître, il comprend qu'il avait raison de se méfier.

« Dire que je m'inquiétais pour lui, fait-elle avec amertume, et pendant ce temps, il ne faisait que préparer son évasion. »


	12. Chapitre 12 Professeur

Il s'est tout d'abord éloigné du restaurant le plus possible, s'est perdu dans cette ville gigantesque. Le temps que Tegan s'aperçoive de sa disparition, il sera assez loin pour ne pas craindre d'être repéré. Il a pris soin de s'attarder toujours assez longuement dans les toilettes des restaurants. Ainsi, elle ne commencera à s'inquiéter de son absence qu'au bout d'un certain temps.

La première chose à faire maintenant qu'il est libre, c'est de changer d'apparence. Et pour ça, comme pour tous les gestes de la vie quotidienne, il faut de l'argent. Il entre donc dans une banque et en ressort peu de temps après, muni d'une mallette bien garnie de monnaie universelle. L'employé de la banque aura une surprise en faisant ses comptes ce soir. Il va se demander pourquoi une telle somme manque et ne se souviendra plus de cet homme au regard persuasif qui est parti avec ce confortable pécule.

Il se rend ensuite dans les bas quartiers pour trouver une friperie et troquer son élégant vêtement contre un costume avachi. C'est la première étape vers sa transformation en vieux professeur d'université désargenté et extravagant. Il sait déjà ce qu'il veut faire de sa toute nouvelle liberté. Il a quelques comptes à régler à Lurk. Et, pour ça, il doit devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Il préfère partir de la planète par un astroport éloigné de la ville où il a réussi son évasion. Il la quitte donc par divers moyens de transport qu'il varie tout le long du chemin.

**oooooooo**

Quelques mois plus tard, arrive à Lurk le Professeur Mestre, vieil excentrique qui prétend vouloir écrire un livre sur la prison. Il prend pension dans l'hôtel qui fait face à la porte principale. C'est l'hôtel où a vécu Tegan et il se demande s'il a la même chambre qu'elle.

Le vieux Professeur se fait voir dans la ville sans se cacher. Il parcourt souvent les rues avec l'allure de celui qui a tant de choses dans la tête, qu'il ne se soucie pas de ses manières loufoques. Il a toujours les poches de sa veste pleines de feuilles de notes en désordre couvertes d'une écriture fantasque et il les sort, en parlant avec les gens, pour les consulter à tout bout de champ.

Le Maître a trouvé chez un apothicaire, dans une des nombreuses étapes qu'il a faites avant de débarquer à Lurk, un produit à avaler qui blanchit les cheveux. Il lui suffira ensuite de cesser de le prendre pour retrouver sa couleur naturelle. Il les a laissé pousser, ainsi que sa barbe complète. Parachevant le déguisement par une paire de lunettes rondes aux verres bleus et se tenant un peu voûté, il est désormais méconnaissable. Il déguise même sa voix, assortissant chacune de ses paroles d'un petit rire caquetant.

Le Professeur passe une partie de ses journées à sa fenêtre à rêvasser en fumant une pipe culottée par trente ans d'usage – achetée un soir à un vieux soldat. En réalité, il observe les aller-venues de deux personnes qui travaillent à la prison : le gardien qui faisait des expériences sur lui avec son fouet électrique et l'infirmier Georges Ho.

On voit parfois le vieil universitaire surgir de sa pension et aller se promener le nez au vent, les mains dans le dos, apparemment en pleine méditation intellectuelle. En fait, il suit ses deux cibles pour connaître leurs habitudes en dehors de la prison.

Georges rentre toujours chez lui, à l'autre bout de la ville, immédiatement en sortant de son travail à vingt heures. Une heure plus tard, il en ressort en tenant le bras d'une vieille femme à qui il fait faire le tour du pâté de maisons. Le matin, il fait des courses dans les magasins, puis avant de partir travailler, sort à nouveau avec la vieille femme et l'emmène jusqu'à une sorte de foyer d'où entrent et sortent des gens âgés.

Le maton sadique lui, lorsqu'il sort du travail à vingt-deux heures, se dirige vers un des bars et y reste plus ou moins longtemps. Il entre ensuite dans un autre, puis un autre jusqu'à minuit. Titubant, il regagne alors son domicile en passant au milieu de ces nombreuses bâtisses abandonnées qui fleurissent à Lurk.

Le Maître sourit. On dirait que tout est fait pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il explore les immeubles décrépis et en repère un qui lui parait convenir exactement à ce qu'il veut faire. Ancienne buanderie, il comprend une cave, endroit parfaitement discret.

Il a une troisième personne à voir, mais pour cela il doit entrer dans la prison. Et c'est une perspective qui ne lui sourit pas. S'il écoutait la partie animale de lui-même, il aurait d'ailleurs déjà fui à toutes jambes cette ville et le bâtiment menaçant. Mais il a des comptes à régler et il doit le faire. Le Maître ne laisse pas d'additions impayées.

**oooooooo**

Il s'occupe tout d'abord de Georges, "tonton Georges". Toujours avec le prétexte de l'écriture de son bouquin, il l'aborde et lui demande une entrevue sur les "pathologies particulières de la prison". L'infirmier hésite. Il n'a pas le droit de parler de ça, secret professionnel oblige. Il craint surtout d'avoir des ennuis avec la direction. D'un autre côté, c'est un bavard, passionné par ce qu'il fait. Le vieux Professeur le décide en lui confiant que ce livre ne sera sans doute pas écrit, ni publié avant des années et surtout ne sera probablement lu que par un groupe restreint de vieux universitaires comme lui.

Ils se donnent rendez-vous un matin dans un des troquets de la ville, le seul que fréquente Georges de temps en temps. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner et la salle est comble. Le Maître reconnaît parmi les clients de nombreux gardiens de la prison. Il doit faire un effort pour ne pas laisser la panique le gagner devant tous ces hommes qui représentent une partie de sa vie qui a creusé une profonde blessure dans son âme.

Georges et lui se glissent à une table dans un coin et pendant quelques minutes, il continue à jouer les professeurs excentriques. Puis toujours avec le petit rire grinçant de M. Mestre, il sort de sa poche une petite boite en bois à couvercle coulissant.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, c'est curieux, vous verrez, très curieux. »

Il pousse la boite vers Georges qui l'ouvre, encouragé du geste par l'homme en face de lui. Elle contient un petit sac en velours.

« Ouvrez le sachet et regardez dedans sans le vider sur la table, ni sortir ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. »

La voix du Professeur a changé. Georges fait "oh" de la bouche sans prononcer un son. Pendant une seconde, le vieil homme a enlevé ses lunettes et il reconnaît les yeux, comme il a reconnu la voix. Le Maître pose furtivement un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Dans le sac, une dizaine de gemmes, dont la valeur pourrait lui permettre d'acheter toute la ville de Lurk. Ses yeux s'arrondissent, autant que peuvent le faire des yeux bridés environnés des plis grassouillets de son visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

- Pas de question. Je paye mes dettes, c'est tout. »

Il a repris la voix du Professeur Mestre. Il ajoute :

« Vous pourrez quitter cette ville, si vous le souhaitez. Habiter dans un palace avec votre mère. Et ne plus jamais travailler, si vous savez bien gérer votre argent.

- J'aime ce que je fais, répond Georges.

- Je sais, je m'en suis aperçu. Faites ce que vous voulez. Mais si vous souhaitez partir, attendez que j'aie moi-même quitté la planète pour le faire. »

Sur ces paroles, il quitte l'infirmier, en lui posant juste une main sur l'épaule en guise d'au revoir. Abasourdi par la valeur de ce qu'il tient dans les mains, Georges ne s'aperçoit de son départ que longtemps après qu'il ait quitté le café.

**oooooooo**

« Louis Doulais ? » Le gardien le regarde d'un air étonné. Oh oui, bien sûr, le vieux Professeur ! Tout le monde commence à savoir qui est ce vieil homme qui dit vouloir écrire un livre sur Lurk. Il hausse les épaules et inscrit le nom. Personne n'a besoin de justification pour rendre visite à un prisonnier, quel qu'il soit.

Le Maître va devoir faire très attention pour se faire identifier par Grolouis pendant l'heure de parloir. Il est dans la gueule de la bête.

Il avait longtemps hésité sur la manière de payer sa dette envers le chef de la cour numéro trois. Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire. Alors il avait pensé à rendre quelques visites à celui qui n'en recevait jamais et à apporter des gourmandises dont le colosse était friand, mais qu'il ne pouvait avoir.

C'est curieux d'entrer dans les parloirs du côté des visiteurs, alors qu'il a passé plusieurs mois à y entrer du côté de la prison. C'était alors son havre de paix, la parenthèse de lumière dans le noir d'une journée difficile à vivre, ajoutée à une autre journée difficile à vivre.

L'endroit lui parait beaucoup plus triste et sombre que dans son souvenir. Il se demande pourquoi. Il essaye de visualiser le moment où il entrait pour savoir ce qui a changé. Puis un visage lui apparaît : celui de Tegan. La lumière semble revenir dans la pièce. Il est impossible que Tegan lui manque ! Il n'a besoin de personne ! Il est un homme libre, lui !

Grolouis entre et regarde le Professeur d'un air surpris. Appuyé sur son mur, il est au courant de tout et il connaît déjà l'histoire de l'homme qui écrit un livre sur Lurk. Il se demande juste quelle raison a ce vieillard de venir le voir. Mais avoir une visite, quelle qu'elle soit, est toujours une bonne chose et le monsieur excentrique semble amusant.

Il sort des sachets de bonbons de ses poches et les yeux de Grolouis pétillent de plaisir. Pendant qu'il déguste les gourmandises, il écoute à peine les élucubrations de son visiteur. Sauf que celui-ci répète le mot « magistral » à tout bout de champ, ce qui finit par attirer l'attention du colosse.

Le Professeur lui montre une de ses notes. Il a étalé ses papiers sur toute la table. Il se penche vers lui et lui demande de regarder de plus près. Au moment où leurs deux visages sont proches l'un de l'autre, il baisse deux secondes ses lunettes bleues et plante son regard dans celui de Grolouis. Le colosse sait bien se maîtriser, aussi, il ne tique pas. Mais son sourire, lorsqu'il se redresse, s'est élargi.

Dès lors, tout en ayant l'air de discuter du projet de livre, ils parlent de tout autre chose.

Le Maître rend trois visites à Grolouis, toujours chargé de confiseries. Puis lui dit adieu dans la dernière. Il a payé sa deuxième dette.


	13. Chapitre 13 Revanche

« Je crois savoir où nous le trouverons » dit Tegan.

Elle y réfléchit depuis plusieurs semaines. Sa colère envers le Maître s'est évanouie, mais c'est la tristesse maintenant qui domine. Et l'amertume. Elle a passé plusieurs mois dans une ville lugubre pour le soutenir. Tout ce temps, elle n'a pensé, vécu que pour lui, passant toutes ses matinées à attendre pour une heure de visite. Et tous ses après-midis à préparer la visite du lendemain. Le temps qui lui restait, elle s'ennuyait, car elle avait vite renoncé à visiter la petite cité. Quelques ombres furtives la suivaient dans ses déplacements et elle craignait pour sa vie.

Il s'est servi d'elle pour s'évader, lui faisant croire qu'il appréciait ces moments passés ensemble, alors qu'il ne cherchait que la porte de sortie. Elle a d'abord tenté de l'oublier, mais tout ce qui s'est passé a été trop chargé en émotion pour qu'elle y parvienne. À force de retourner tout ça dans sa tête, surtout pendant ses heures d'insomnie, elle est arrivée à une conclusion. Il ne renoncera pas à se venger de l'homme qui l'a torturé avec le fouet électrique pendant des mois. Il va donc sûrement aller à Lurk à un moment ou à un autre et tuer cet homme.

« Ça paraît assez logique, lui répond le Docteur, lorsqu'elle lui expose le résultat de ses réflexions. »

Ils ont donc matérialisé le TARDIS une fois de plus dans la banlieue de la petite ville. Apparemment, l'évènement n'a pas déjà eu lieu, car on ne parle pas d'un gardien assassiné. Le Docteur a expliqué à Tegan à quel point le Maître est doué pour les déguisements. Il est capable de se rendre méconnaissable. Il va être difficile à retrouver.

**oooooooo**

Le Maître suit furtivement le gardien dans ses déplacements d'ivrogne. Habillé et ganté de noir, il a caché ses cheveux blancs et son visage sous une cagoule et n'est qu'une ombre parmi les ombres.

La rue est déserte et l'homme soliloque en hoquetant. Il avance en biais en dérivant du côté gauche où il heurte la façade des immeubles, puis repart de la même façon du côté droit. Le Maître l'attend, une seringue à la main. Il court se placer à l'endroit exact où il va arriver à son prochain déplacement latéral. Quand il arrive à sa hauteur, il plante la seringue dans le corps du gardien et en une seconde l'ombre avale les deux hommes. La rue est maintenant réellement déserte.

Il a installé une grosse lampe dans la cave, mais ne compte l'allumer que quand sa victime pourra voir son visage. Il a pensé un moment à le torturer, mais y a renoncé, car il n'en a pas vraiment envie. Le tuer suffira. Il doit juste mourir en sachant par qui et pourquoi il meurt.

« MmmMmh ! »

L'homme se réveille, bâillonné et attaché. Il grommelle en roulant des yeux effarés. Le Maître a allumé la lampe et regarde ce visage qu'il a trop souvent vu jouir de sa souffrance, alors qu'il était incapable de se défendre. La situation s'est retournée. C'est lui qui est aux commandes maintenant. C'est l'autre qui est impuissant.

Il se penche vers lui.

« Tu me reconnais ? »

Le gardien fronce les sourcils.

« Observe bien mon regard, je suis sûr que tu vas le reconnaître. Pas ma voix, tu ne l'as pas beaucoup entendu. Je ne t'ai pas souvent donné le plaisir d'écouter mes plaintes. »

Puis l'homme écarquille les yeux. Une lueur de compréhension et de peur y explose soudain.

« Ah ! Je vois que tu sais qui je suis ! »

Il a trouvé en fouillant dans les vieilles maisons un morceau de métal pointu qui peut servir de poignard.

Il passe un moment à jouer avec la peur, faisant courir la lame sur la peau ou faisant étinceler la lumière dessus. Puis il sent une odeur nauséabonde. L'homme vient de se souiller. Le Maître a un sourire méprisant :

« Tu n'as rien dans le ventre. Je ne suis jamais allé jusque-là quand tu me brûlais avec ton fouet. Même pas quand tu me piquais dans les testicules. Et pourtant, je peux t'assurer qu'il y a de quoi relâcher les sphincters. Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Il a hâte d'en finir maintenant. Sa répugnance pour l'homme est presque plus intense que le plaisir de la revanche. D'autant plus que, en s'agitant, le captif fait remonter les odeurs infectes de son incontinence. Tenant à deux mains le fragment métallique, il le plonge dans le cœur avec délectation. Le sang qui coule est de la plus belle couleur qui soit : celle de la vengeance. Il ne tue pas seulement celui qui l'a torturé, il tue aussi des mois de rage impuissante et de douleurs physiques et morales. Appuyé sur le bout de métal, il continue de le tenir enfoncé, alors que le corps a fini de tressauter depuis longtemps.

« Tu as de la chance, finit-il par dire au cadavre, d'une voix altérée, tu n'as pas souffert longtemps. »

Ses mains et ses jambes tremblent encore d'excitation et il doit s'appuyer à un mur pour ne pas se laisser glisser à terre. Pendant les longues minutes dont il a besoin pour retrouver son calme, il essuie la sueur qui coule de son front du dos de sa main gantée. Puis il détache la dépouille et s'en va en emportant tout ce qui lui a servi : bâillon, liens, lampe. Il laisse juste le poignard improvisé planté dans la poitrine.

Il aimerait bien repartir de Lurk, maintenant, mais il est plus prudent de rester quelques jours de plus. Pour qu'on n'associe pas la disparition du gardien avec son départ.


	14. Chapitre 14 Salaud !

Le Professeur Mestre descend la rue principale de Lurk avec son habituel air distrait. Il s'arrête parfois brusquement comme pris d'une idée subite, puis repart en agitant les mains comme s'il parlait avec animation à quelqu'un d'invisible. Le Maître s'amuse beaucoup à jouer les vieux professeurs. Plus qu'il ne veut bien se l'avouer.

La foule des Lurkiens, qui emplit la grand-rue à cette heure, est maintenant habituée à cette figure singulière et n'y prête plus attention. La disparition d'un des gardiens de la prison est un sujet bien plus actuel et passionnant.

Le Professeur a du mal à réprimer un sursaut, quand il voit une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts et un homme grand et blond venir vers lui. Tegan et le Docteur ! Il dévie vers le côté gauche de la rue pour ne pas les croiser. Il faut qu'il quitte la ville, la planète ! Vite ! Ils ont finalement compris qu'ils pourraient le trouver là !

Une fois dans sa chambre, il commence à rassembler ses affaires, quand il réalise qu'il n'y a qu'une navette par jour pour rejoindre l'astroport situé à une vingtaine de kilomètres et que celle d'aujourd'hui est déjà partie. Tant pis, il va rester caché dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain. Il y a peu de chance pour qu'ils le reconnaissent sous ce déguisement, mais il préfère ne pas tenter le diable.

Tegan ! En la voyant ainsi, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il se rend compte qu'elle lui manque réellement.

Il s'installe à la fenêtre avec sa pipe et aperçoit le TARDIS assez loin vers les dernières maisons de Lurk. Ils sont en train d'y revenir d'ailleurs. Puis Tegan en ressort quelques minutes après et se dirige à nouveau vers la ville. Cédant à une impulsion, il descend dans la rue et la suit.

La foule est moins dense, c'est le début de l'après-midi. Elle se dirige vers un quartier de maisons pauvres à un seul étage et entre dans l'une d'elles. Le vieux Professeur continue sa route. Elle n'a pas fait attention à lui. Il revient par l'arrière de la maison. En passant, il jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre ouverte et voit une femme entre deux âges qui discute avec elle.

Le comportement erratique du Professeur Mestre n'étonne plus personne. Le voir entrer dans l'étroite ruelle entre deux maisons n'attire pas les regards. Il attend. Lorsqu'elle ressort au bout d'une heure, il l'agrippe au passage. Elle se débat et veut crier, mais il la tient fermement et lui clôt la bouche de sa main.

« Chut, lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille, n'aie pas peur, Tegan, c'est moi. »

Elle reconnaît sa voix et se détend. Mais elle recommence aussitôt à se débattre en lui envoyant des coups de talons dans les jambes. Il l'entend grommeler furieusement dans sa main, qu'il tient toujours sur sa bouche, tandis qu'elle continue à le bourrer de coups de talons :

« Salaud ! Salaud ! Salaud ! »

Puis elle se met à pleurer. Il a relâché son étreinte et elle se tourne vers lui pour continuer de pleurer sur son épaule. Il est embarrassé par ces larmes. Il s'attendait à la colère de sa part, mais pas au chagrin.

« Séparons-nous, lui dit-il, nous sommes trop visibles ici et je ne tiens pas à attirer l'attention. Je suis à la pension où tu habitais. Professeur Mestre. Je t'attends. »

Puis il ajoute :

« Tu ne vas pas aller avertir le Docteur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je devrais, répond-elle, mais je ne le ferais pas. Pas avant que tu m'expliques. »

L'explication attendra. Lorsqu'elle le rejoint dans sa chambre, c'est une tout autre activité qui les occupe. Ce qui est troublant, c'est que c'est bien la même chambre où elle logeait pendant son séjour.

Il y a comme un dédoublement dans les souvenirs de Tegan : la tristesse de ce séjour précédent et ces nouveaux souvenirs qu'ils sont en train de fabriquer et où elle ressent à la fois de la colère contre lui et le plaisir de sa présence.


	15. Chapitre 15 Enfermement

Allongés l'un en face de l'autre, ils se reposent. Il commence à lui raconter comment il s'est transformé en Professeur Mestre, quand elle voit soudain ses yeux se ternir et sa tête rouler sur l'oreiller.

« Maître ! » souffle-t-elle, affolée.

Une main s'agite par la porte entrouverte et la voix du Docteur s'élève :

« N'aies crainte Tegan, il est juste endormi. Pourrais-tu te rendre … heu … visible ? »

Il referme la porte.

Tegan saute du lit et s'habille en hâte. Puis elle ramène la couverture sur le corps du Maître avant d'aller faire entrer un Docteur gêné et rougissant. Il dit :

« Désolé d'avoir dû ouvrir la porte pour pouvoir lui lancer ça. »

Il détache une minuscule fléchette emplumée qui était piquée dans l'épaule du Maître. Puis il montre à Tegan la sarbacane en bambou qui a servit à projeter l'objet.

« Il va croire que je l'ai trahi, murmure Tegan, tristement.

- Il est le seul à s'être trahi.

- Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?

- J'ai commencé à trouver que tu t'absentais trop longtemps, alors je suis allé chez la dame que tu voulais voir. Elle m'a dit que tu étais repartie plusieurs heures auparavant. Puis en revenant vers le TARDIS, je ne t'ai vu nulle part. J'ai pensé alors que tu étais venue ici, peut-être pour récupérer les affaires que tu avais laissées en partant précipitamment l'autre fois. La logeuse m'a confirmé que tu étais venue en effet et que tu avais demandé à voir le Professeur Mestre. »

Il ajoute avec un grand sourire :

« Le Maître est un as du déguisement, mais il a une faiblesse qui le trahit : il prend toujours comme pseudonymes des dérivés du mot "maître". J'ai compris tout de suite qui était le Professeur Mestre et je suis retourné dans le TARDIS récupérer ça. »

Il montre à nouveau la sarbacane.

« Et ça. »

Il sort le collier argenté d'une de ses poches et le boucle à nouveau autour du cou du Maître.

« Cette fois-ci il ne pourra pas l'enlever. J'y ai rajouté un dispositif qui l'en empêchera. »

Ils attendent tous les deux qu'il commence à bouger, à se réveiller. Lorsqu'il ouvre enfin les yeux et voit le Docteur, il pose sur Tegan un regard de reproche.

« Ce n'est pas moi, s'écrit-elle !

- Non, Maître, Tegan ne t'a pas trahi. Tu t'es trahi tout seul. Le Professeur MESTRE, franchement ! Et venir habiter dans la même pension qu'elle ! Bien, ajoute-t-il, je vous attends dehors et on retourne dans le TARDIS. »

Enfermé à nouveau ! Curieusement, ça le dérange moins qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il a retrouvé sa chambre comme on rentre chez soi après un long voyage à l'étranger.

La première fois qu'il a essayé de toucher le collier il a reçu une décharge. Quand il n'y touche pas avec ses mains tout va bien, mais dès qu'il approche les doigts, c'est la décharge assurée. Ça risque d'être beaucoup plus difficile pour s'en débarrasser cette fois ci.

**oooooooo**

Six mois plus tard, il n'a toujours pas trouvé. Cela le contrarie vivement de se voir contré par le Docteur sur un terrain qu'il estime être son domaine d'excellence : l'évasion. Non que la vie soit désagréable dans le TARDIS. Il est assez vaste pour qu'on ne s'y sente pas à l'étroit. Les parties où il peut accéder sont nombreuses et variées. De la bibliothèque à la piscine en passant par la roseraie et les terrains de squash, il peut s'occuper.

On peut s'éviter si on n'a pas le désir de se fréquenter. Il ne rencontre pas souvent le Docteur. Tegan ne l'a pas boudé très longtemps. Ils ont de longues conversations, entrecoupées d'exercices physiques. Il lui a raconté ce qu'il a fait à Lurk, en passant rapidement, sans entrer dans les détails, sur l'assassinat du gardien, pour s'étendre un peu plus sur le paiement de ses deux autres dettes.

**oooooooo**

Tegan a eu le temps de réfléchir sur sa relation avec le Maître. Elle a compris deux choses.

Qu'elle doit l'accepter tel qu'il est, avec sa part sombre prédominante, pour pouvoir profiter de l'autre part, celle qu'il lui montre essentiellement. Son intelligence, sa délicatesse dans certains gestes de la vie, son enthousiasme sur certains sujets et… son amour pour elle. Elle a eu la surprise de constater qu'il l'aime, d'une certaine façon, autant qu'il en est capable.

Et la deuxième chose, c'est qu'elle ne pourra jamais vivre avec lui. Elle s'était posé la question lorsqu'elle revenait vers l'hôtel pour le retrouver : _s'il me demande de partir avec lui, qu'est-ce que je ferais ?_ Elle sait maintenant que la réponse serait « non ». C'est pour ça qu'elle avait profité de ce qu'elle pensait être leurs derniers moments ensemble dans la petite pension-hôtel de Lurk.


	16. Chapitre 16 Brouilles

« Il tarde cette fois-ci, non ? »

Cela fait plusieurs heures que le Maître est sorti du TARDIS. Le Docteur règle la distance autour du vaisseau à un kilomètre et le laisse sortir pour satisfaire son besoin d'extérieur et de solitude. Aujourd'hui, ils sont près d'une petite ville. Ce qui les a attirés sur cette planète ce sont les « Pierres Chantantes », des cercles de pierres qui chantent certains jours de mélancoliques mélodies sans que le vent souffle.

Tegan regarde sur l'écran le petit point rouge qui clignote et qui signale la position du Maître. Il est à la limite du rayon du collier depuis un bon moment. Puis la lumière bouge et une première alarme commence à retentir. Le Docteur fronce les sourcils, s'attendant à ce que le point rouge revienne dans les limites. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Une deuxième alarme se déclenche. Le collier a commencé à envoyer des décharges. Puis assez rapidement une troisième qui signale qu'il se resserre pour étrangler son porteur.

La première alarme s'est tue, mais les deux autres continuent à retentir et les sonneries deviennent plus fortes et plus rapides. Le petit point s'éloigne toujours des limites, mais plus lentement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Docteur ? »

Tegan est anxieuse. Le Docteur a l'air soucieuxaussi. Il ne sait pas s'il doit s'inquiéter pour le Maître ou se demander s'il n'a pas réussi encore un de ses tours. Ces alarmes ne signifient peut-être qu'une nouvelle évasion réussie. Mais une quatrième sonnerie se rajoute bientôt aux autres. Celle-ci signale une détresse respiratoire grave chez le prisonnier.

« Merde ! s'écrie le Docteur, qui pourtant n'use jamais de tels termes. Reste là, Tegan, s'il te plait, ajoute-t-il. Si ce vacarme ne s'est pas arrêté d'ici cinq minutes, appuie sur le bouton bleu. »

Il sort du TARDIS en courant et en répétant tout le long du chemin :

« Idiot ! Idiot ! Triple andouille ! »

Le cercle de Pierres Chantantes est bientôt visible. Les limites du collier s'arrêtent juste avant. Il ne voit pas le Maître. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'est avancé au milieu des cailloux dressés qu'il aperçoit le corps qui tressaute sur le sol. Il lâche une bordée d'injures en gallifreyen, ce qui ne lui est pas arrivé depuis plus de huit cents ans. Il l'attrape par les pieds et le tire à toute vitesse à l'intérieur des limites définies par le collier. Celui-ci cesse alors d'envoyer les décharges et se desserre.

Mais quand il se penche sur lui, il ne sent plus de souffle et les battements de cœur sont faibles.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? _se demande-t-il.

Il faut relancer le réflexe respiratoire. Le Docteur se mord les lèvres et dit à haute voix, furieux :

« Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ce que tu vas m'obliger à faire ! »

Prenant une grande inspiration, il commence le bouche-à-bouche.

Il n'y a pas de réaction. Il est arrivé trop tard. Néanmoins, il continue. Surtout parce qu'il se demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir dire à Tegan s'il échoue.

_Une dernière tentative et j'abandonne_, pense-t-il.

« Mmmmmmmh ! »

Le Maître pousse un faible gémissement. Il toussote, s'agrippe au Docteur.

« Te… gan ? » rauque-t-il.

Le Docteur le repousse assez rudement. Puis s'éloigne de quelques pas et s'assoit à distance en se frottant la bouche du dos de la main. Il le regarde émerger et demande brusquement :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Tu veux faire de la peine à Tegan ? Tu trouves qu'elle n'a pas assez souffert avec toi ? »

« Je… veux être… libre ! »

Il a un peu de mal à parler. Il voudrait passer sa main sur son cou, mais le collier lui envoie une décharge à chaque fois.

« Tu ne peux pas. J'ai promis au Haut Conseil de veiller à ce que tu ne t'échappes pas. »

« Depuis quand… tu obéis au… Haut Conseil ? »

Chaque mot lui demande un effort.

« Je n'obéis pas au Haut Conseil. Je ne veux plus risquer la vie de personne. Et si tu es libre, tu recommenceras à tuer. À faire tes plans absurdespour conquérir l'Univers ! Quelle idée stupide, comme si c'était possible ! Tu n'as pas encore compris depuis le temps, après tous ces échecs ? Gâcher ton intelligence et faire tant de mal dans le but de poursuivre une chimère ! »

Le Docteur est lancé. Il profite de ce que le Maître peut difficilement répondre pour dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur depuis des années. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de le lui dire, car il aurait eu l'impression de perdre son temps jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi le fait-il aujourd'hui ?

Lorsqu'il se tait enfin, le Maître a réussi à s'asseoir. Il a toujours le réflexe de se frotter le cou sans y arriver. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, le Docteur se rapproche de lui et éteint le dispositif qui envoie des décharges quand il touche le collier avec ses mains.

Ils sont maintenant assis presque en face l'un de l'autre.

« J'ai… changé. Lurk m'a changé. Et… - il a quelques difficultés à l'admettre - Tegan m'a changé aussi. »

Le Docteur doit admettre qu'il a raison. Si se venger du gardien est bien dans sa manière, remercier Georges Ho et Grolouis ne l'est pas. Et demander pardon à Tegan encore moins.

Tout à coup, le Maître se lève d'un bond et repart en courant vers l'extérieur de l'enceinte définie par le collier.

Le Docteur jure une fois de plus en gallifreyen et le rattrape au moment où il est étranglé à nouveau. Il lutte pour le ramener. Les deux hommes se battent. Le Maître est affaibli par l'étranglement et son séjour à Lurk, dont il ne se remettra jamais complètement, mais il n'hésite pas à frapper durement. Tandis que le Docteur, bien que plus fort, est handicapé par le fait qu'il ne veut pas blesser son adversaire. Leurs forces étant égales, aucun des deux n'arrive à prendre l'avantage.

Peu à peu cependant, le Docteur le tire hors du cercle de pierres à l'intérieur des limites du collier.

Bientôt, ils roulent sur le sol et on n'entend plus, dominant la mélodie des Pierres Chantantes, que leurs souffles haletants, des grognements de douleur ou de colère et le bruit des coups qu'ils échangent. Enfin, le Docteur réussit à s'asseoir sur le torse du Maître et lui bloque les bras de ses genoux. Il se penche vers lui. Ils échangent un regard, troublés tous les deux par cette proximité physique qu'ils n'ont pas connu depuis leur enfance. Le Docteur se penche encore plus. Les yeux écarquillés, Maître se débat à nouveau en criant :

« Hé, tu ne vas pas…

-Je ne vais pas quoi ? » répond le Docteur.

Il détache le collier et le jette au loin en grommelant :

« Ne prends pas ton désir pour une réalité. »

Puis il se remet debout en se frottant les mains pour en enlever la poussière :

« J'en ai assez de ce rôle de gardien de prison ! Si tu crois que ça m'amuse ! Je ne l'ai accepté que pour t'éviter la mort. Il leur fallait absolument un TARDIS pour t'enfermer et j'étais le seul à être capable d'endosser cette responsabilité. »

**oooooooo**

Tegan, appuyée à la porte, regarde si le Docteur n'arrive pas. Les alarmes se sont arrêtées à temps, elle n'a pas eu à appuyer sur le bouton bleu. Elle n'ose pas quitter le TARDIS au cas où elles se remettraient en route, ce qui est arrivé brièvement quelques minutes auparavant.

Bientôt, elle voit deux silhouettes qui reviennent vers elle dans le soleil qui se couche. L'une est grande et ses cheveux clairs semblent former une auréole. Des ombres courent parfois sur son visage. L'autre est plus petite, sombre, mais un rayon de soleil l'illumine brièvement par moment.

Lorsque les deux hommes se rapprochent, Tegan ne peut s'empêcher de rire en voyant leur allure débraillée : on dirait deux garnements qui viennent de régler leurs comptes dans une cour de récréation.


End file.
